


Flame

by Kris18



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Action & Romance, Blank Period, Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Sasuke and Sakura travel
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28138623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kris18/pseuds/Kris18
Summary: Sasuke si era messo in viaggio per espiare le proprie colpe e proteggere la Foglia: il villaggio era l’eredità di Itachi e il sogno di Naruto. Aveva promesso a Sakura di tornare al villaggio, ma con le implicazioni della Maledizione dell’Odio degli Uchiha che i vecchi Hokage gli avevano raccontato, non era sicuro di volerla coinvolgere. Se solo Kakashi non l’avesse assegnata alla sua missione…"Gli Uchiha sono un clan che prova profondo amore, più di qualunque altro clan.Ma una volta che un Uchiha conosce l’amore, nel momento in cui lo perde, quel profondo amore si trasforma in profondo odio. "SasuSaku / blank period (Viaggio di Sasuke e Sakura fino alla nascita di Sarada) / Riferimenti-spoiler su light novel
Relationships: Haruno Sakura & Uchiha Sasuke, Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. Prologo / Casa

# Prologo

Sasuke percepiva l’odio ribollirgli nelle vene e attivargli il Mangekyo Sharingan nel suo occhio destro, le tre tomoe nere unirsi con un guizzo a formare un nuovo simbolo sullo sfondo rosso sangue. Il chakra del ragazzo si espandeva intorno a lui ad ondate regolari. Sakura, ferita e appoggiata all’albero dietro di lui, lo osservava in un misto di stupore e realizzazione: le balenarono in testa le parole che le erano state dette pochi mesi prima.

_Gli Uchiha sono un clan che prova profondo amore, più di qualunque altro clan._

_Ma una volta che un Uchiha conosce l’amore, nel momento in cui lo perde, quel profondo amore si trasforma in profondo odio._

– Avete toccato la mia famiglia – sibilò il moro, sfilando lentamente la spada che sfrigolava di elettricità.

– Siete morti.

* * *

# Capitolo 1 - Casa

Sasuke era abituato ad avere incubi: erano iniziati dopo lo sterminio del suo clan, erano aumentati con il marchio maledetto, e si erano trasformati in compagno continuo dalla morte di Itachi. C’era stato un periodo in cui aveva quasi paura a chiudere gli occhi la sera, e la mancanza di sonno l’aveva spinto sempre più velocemente dentro quel baratro di follia in cui si trovava subito prima della guerra.

Il periodo che aveva trascorso dentro le prigioni di Konoha era stato l’ultimo in cui era stato benedetto da un sonno senza sogni: il jutsu che gli bloccava la vista e il chakra, unito allo sfinimento fisico della battaglia contro Kaguya e poi contro Naruto, aveva permesso al giovane shinobi di assaporare una pausa dai propri demoni. Non un sonno rilassante, ma per lo meno neutro.

Tuttavia, durante quello che aveva chiamato il suo viaggio di redenzione gli incubi erano tornati. Non erano più quotidiani, ma erano sempre lì: alcuni erano i soliti incubi ricorrenti come la morte della sua famiglia e di Itachi; altri erano ricordi modificati dal suo senso di colpa.

La notte precedente si era svegliato coperto di sudore dopo aver visto Naruto, Sakura e Kakashi morire davanti ai suoi occhi per mano di Madara Uchiha. La sua mente gli aveva riprodotto una versione alternativa del passato, ovvero cosa sarebbe successo se non fosse riuscito ad attivare il suo Susanoo in tempo prima dello Tsukuyomi infinito: nell’incubo, Madara li aveva presi e uccisi per far sì che l’odio di Sasuke raggiungesse nuove vette e potenziasse ulteriormente il suo potere oculare, per prenderlo come suo discepolo. Erano le tre di notte e il ragazzo non aveva più chiuso occhio, spendendo il resto della notte a fissare la luna dal cuore della foresta dove stava dormendo.

Quella notte, invece, era un incubo nuovo.

Nel sogno, Sasuke si trovava al villaggio: aveva entrambe le braccia – aveva accettato il braccio che Tsunade gli aveva costruito – e stava tenendo le mani di Sakura in quella che era una confessione dei propri sentimenti. La ragazza però aveva ritirato le mani e aveva _riso_.

\- Davvero pensi che potrei accettare? Sasuke-kun, hai provato ad uccidermi – _due volte_! Sì, alla fine della guerra ti ho detto di amarti ancora, ma era per fermarti ed evitare che uccidessi Naruto. E anche se fosse stato un sentimento sincero, poi te ne sei andato _di nuovo_. C’è un limite a quanto una persona può essere benevolente. Sei egoista. Sei _in ritardo_.

Lo sguardo di Sakura era così carico di rancore che Sasuke si svegliò di scatto, tremante. Per un istante non riconobbe la stanza dell’albergo che aveva preso per quella notte di pioggia.

Sakura non gli avrebbe mai detto una cosa del genere… _vero_?

Premette le dita sui bulbi oculari, cercando di calmare il respiro. Cos’era questo nuovo genere di incubi? Il suo inconscio voleva gettarlo di nuovo sull’orlo della follia?

Calciò le lenzuola lontano da sé e si diresse alla finestra, la t-shirt nera appiccicata alla pelle. Fuori pioveva: si riempì i polmoni di quell’aria fresca, disperatamente, come se potesse lavare via tutto il senso di colpa che quell’incubo gli aveva risvegliato.

Era la prima volta che sognava una scena del genere da quando era partito da Konoha, sei mesi prima.

Sasuke poteva essere testardo e orgoglioso, ma non era stupido: sapeva benissimo che Sakura era l’unica ragazza con cui aveva un legame particolare. Non ci aveva mai riflettuto profondamente in passato perché qualsiasi legame l’avrebbe distratto dai suoi piani di vendetta, quindi l’aveva catalogato sotto “famiglia” insieme a quello di Naruto e Kakashi: era per quello che da genin si era preoccupato per il suo benessere, che non morisse in missione, che fosse sufficientemente carica per passare l’esame Chunin… ma nulla di più, si era detto.

Il giorno che se n’era andato dal villaggio, quando l’aveva colpita privandola di sensi e l’aveva afferrata prima che cadesse a terra, alcune lacrime gli erano cadute sul braccio. Erano tiepide, ma gli bruciavano la pelle come fuoco. Stringendo le labbra, l’aveva appoggiata sulla panchina di fianco a loro, sperando in cuor suo che un giorno imparasse ad odiarlo, rendendogli le cose più semplici. Nel vederla svenuta per mano sua, era la prima volta che aveva sentito un groppo alla bocca dello stomaco pensando a lei.

Poi l’aveva vista al covo di Orochimaru: più alta, più adulta. _Sakura_ , l’aveva chiamata. Era ancora viva e sembrava essere in salute. _Bene_ , aveva pensato, prima di archiviare anche quel pensiero e andare oltre: non aveva resistito due anni agli esperimenti di Orochimaru per essere distratto ora.

Poi gli era arrivata davanti gridando che avrebbe abbandonato Konoha per lui. Non ricordava bene il viso di Sakura in quel momento, la sua vista già deteriorata e la sua memoria accecata dall’ira e dal dolore della perdita. Ricordava solo la chiara sensazione di aver capito subito la trappola: Sakura era troppo onesta, troppo buona per tradire Konoha per un bastardo come lui. Magari qualche anno prima, quando la sua anima non era ancora color della notte e aveva ancora una possibilità di essere salvato, ma non in quel frangente, non dopo tutto quello che aveva fatto. Era sicuramente lì per fermarlo, forse ucciderlo. In qualche modo ne era contento: finalmente anche lei aveva aperto gli occhi e aveva iniziato ad odiarlo, rendendogli più facile tagliare gli ultimi legami. Le era riconoscente, quasi. Ma ovviamente quella sua bontà le era costata un secondo di troppo di incertezza e lui l’aveva quasi uccisa.

 _Perché mi torna in mente tutto questo adesso_?, si chiese, il sudore finalmente asciutto. Guardò la città addormentata sotto di sé.

I fuori di ciliegio che aveva visto quella mattina stavano perdendo tutti i petali sotto la pioggia impetuosa.

Quando l’aveva rivista sul campo di battaglia, con il cuore un po’ più leggero dopo aver parlato con i vecchi Kage, era come se l’avesse rivista veramente per la prima volta da quando l’aveva lasciata su quella panchina. Era orgogliosa, coraggiosa e forte. _Mostruosamente_ forte, aveva pensato con un sorrisetto quando l’aveva vista distruggere mezzo campo di battaglia con un pugno. Non aveva mai dubitato che il Team 7 fosse il migliore del loro anno, e confermarlo dopo tutti quegli anni gli aveva dato un moto d’orgoglio. E quando l’aveva presa prima che cadesse, esausta in quel deserto, e i suoi occhi si erano incontrati, per un secondo era sicuro che…

Sasuke si ripassò la mano sugli occhi, fermando il treno di pensieri. _No_ , si disse, _non ancora_.

Qualsiasi cosa il suo inconscio volesse dirgli, qualsiasi sentimento più o meno nascosto e qualsiasi timore ad esso collegato la sua mente volesse portare a galla, Sasuke sapeva di non essere ancora pronto per affrontarlo. Aveva appena iniziato il suo viaggio di redenzione: il suo nome era ancora sinonimo di criminale di guerra, i suoi peccati troppo freschi nella memoria di tutti – soprattutto nella sua –, la sua confusione ancora troppo profonda. Catalogò l’incubo come argomento tabù e si ripromise di non aprire il coperchio di quella scatola mentale per ancora molti, molti mesi.

***

Era passato più di un anno da quando si era messo in viaggio. Per tutto il tempo Sasuke era stato periodicamente in contatto con il maestro Kakashi, ora Sesto Hokage: il ragazzo sapeva che dati i suoi precedenti Kakashi voleva tenere traccia dei suoi spostamenti – dopotutto era libero perché Kakashi e Naruto avevano perorato la sua causa. D’altra parte, Sasuke era piuttosto sicuro che fosse anche il modo in cui il maestro cercava di tenere un contatto più umano, dimostrargli che era sempre disponibile a parlare, e tenerlo informato su come andava in città. Di tanto in tanto gli affidava persino delle missioni, che generalmente gestiva e portava a termine da solo, mandandogli poi rapporti abbastanza telegrafici.

Nell’ultimo messaggio Kakashi lo avvertiva che Sasuke era stato avvistato in svariate parti del continente in combutta con dei criminali. A quanto pare la traccia chakra era la sua, e nel confermargli che avrebbe creduto alla versione della storia che Sasuke gli avrebbe dato, gli chiedeva comunque di fare chiarezza.

_Qualcuno che copia il mio aspetto e la mia traccia chakra…?_

Sasuke era sicuro fosse una trappola: qualcuno lo voleva, probabilmente per lo sharingan o il rinnegan – o entrambi – ma non riuscivano a trovarlo. Mettendo in giro delle sue copie e rovinandogli la reputazione pensavano di obbligarlo a tornare al villaggio.

Peccato che il piano fosse destinato a fallire per ben due ragioni. Primo, uno dei motivi del viaggio di Sasuke era proprio stare lontano dal villaggio per proteggerlo da chi voleva i suoi occhi. Secondo, la reputazione di Sasuke era già sufficientemente danneggiata da non curarsi di questi giochini. Dando la precedenza alla protezione di Konoha, decise di non rispondere ai falchi di Kakashi: avrebbero potuto essere intercettati e così facendo li avrebbe messi in pericolo.

***

Sakura, da parte sua, si preoccupava per questo silenzio di Sasuke: con questa storia stava rischiando di finire di nuovo nella lista nera dei criminali ricercati. Possibile non avesse mai sentito dire “chi tace acconsente”? Non capiva se fosse più spaventata o frustrata.

\- Tranquilla, Sakura-chan. Se Sasuke non è tornato al villaggio nonostante ci siano degli impostori che si spacciano per lui, vuol dire che non pensa sia importante.

\- Cosa?

\- Direbbe “non chiamatemi per una stupidaggine del genere. Gestitela da soli” – disse Naruto imitando il tono arrogante di Sasuke. Sakura rise alla somiglianza.

\- Sono sicuro che se fossimo in pericolo si farebbe vivo. Non è più il Sasuke di qualche anno fa che avrebbe agito d’impulso per vendicarsi a qualsiasi costo di chiunque infangasse il suo nome.

Sakura guardò Naruto e annuì gentilmente. Una volta le aveva detto che lui e Sasuke avevano questo legame fraterno che gli permetteva di capirsi con un pugno – qualsiasi cosa volesse dire. Se Naruto le diceva che Sasuke era cambiato, non poteva fare altro che fidarsi, come aveva sempre fatto. Si sfiorò distrattamente la fronte: anche lei era sicura che il Sasuke attuale fosse finalmente libero dalla nebbia di odio che gli aveva ottenebrato la mente. Altrimenti, perché le avrebbe promesso che sarebbe tornato?

***

Sasuke non aveva previsto che Sakura venisse rapita dal capo delle sue copie.

Quando aveva sentito che tale Kido, membro Anbu, non solo aveva rivendicato di aver usato il suo nome e la sua faccia per far sì che i Kage lo rimettessero nella lista criminali, ma che aveva addirittura rapito Sakura per adescarlo, Sasuke aveva deciso che era ora di occuparsi personalmente di questa mezza calzetta che aveva osato toccare i suoi legami per arrivare a lui.

Schioccò la lingua infastidito e girò sui tacchi, destinazione Konoha. Sakura in pericolo per colpa sua? Non con lui in giro. Aveva fatto una promessa, e Sasuke Uchiha ha sempre mantenuto le sue promesse.

***

Mentre si stava dirigendo verso Konoha si era imbattuto in alcuni membri Anbu ricoperti dal chakra della volpe a nove code, tuttavia non percepiva Naruto nelle vicinanze.

\- Cosa sta succedendo?

Sasuke si era avvicinato, ma gli Anbu reagirono attaccandolo. In un istante Sasuke capì che dovevano essere sotto gli ordini di quel famoso Kido che lo stava cercando. Senza troppe cerimonie il ragazzo li stese con le sue tecniche di fuoco, lasciandone solo uno cosciente.

\- Tu. Spiegami cosa sta succedendo.

L’Anbu lo guardò con disprezzo e sputò in terra. Sasuke fece qualche passo avanti e lo afferrò per i capelli.

\- Se non me lo spieghi a parole, farò in modo di ottenere le informazioni a modo mio.

L’occhio destro si tinse di nero e cremisi, rivelando il Mangekyo Sharingan. Usandone i poteri riuscì a vedere attraverso i ricordi del nemico cosa era successo al covo di Kido: l’uomo che spiegava a Sakura come lo Sharingan si evolve tramite il dolore della perdita delle persone care, come avesse intenzione di ucciderla davanti a lui per “migliorare la qualità dei suoi occhi”, Sakura che era riuscita a scappare e a battere tutti i nemici, Naruto e gli altri che erano riusciti a raggiungerla per darle man forte. In quel punto il membro Anbu si era allontanato dal gruppo e i ricordi si interrompevano.

Sasuke lasciò cadere a terra l’Anbu sconosciuto e permise ad un sorrisetto sornione di decorargli il viso. Vedere Sakura farsi strada a suon di pugni fino all’uscita del covo gli aveva dato la stessa soddisfazione come se lo avesse fatto personalmente. L’unica cosa che lo indispettiva è che Sakura fosse venuta a sapere il segreto dello Sharingan.

Percepì dei segni di chakra che conosceva bene avvicinarsi alla scena del combattimento. Si guardò intorno: non c’erano nemici in grado di combattere, ma rimanevano dei palesi segni di ninjutsu di fuoco. Avrebbero sicuramente riconosciuto il suo operato. Tuttavia, dopo aver evitato di tornare a Konoha per tutti quei giorni, farsi trovare adesso per avere Naruto a fargli una ramanzina non rientrava nei suoi programmi.

Anche se…

Una leggera fitta gli fece capire che tutto sommato voleva assicurarsi che Sakura stesse bene. Dopotutto era stata rapita per colpa sua.

Si allontanò pochi secondi prima che i rinforzi arrivassero, e nel vedere con la coda dell’occhio una macchia di capelli rosa ciliegio, si ripromise di fare presto una breve sosta al villaggio.

***

Sakura aveva appena declinato di accompagnare Sai e Ino a cena per festeggiare la fine della missione contro Kido quando l’assistente era venuta a chiamarla per delle questioni dell’ospedale.

Alla fine Sakura era riuscita a liberarsi da sola, ma era sicura di aver intravisto il mantello di Sasuke poco distante dal covo, dove avevano trovato gli altri Anbu traditori storditi. Il ragazzo non si era fatto trovare, ma il fatto che fosse tornato _perché lei era in pericolo_ era una verità innegabile di cui non solo lei, ma anche il maestro Kakashi, Naruto, Sai e Ino erano stati testimoni, grazie alle tracce di palle di fuoco.

Mentre l’assistente la ragguagliava sull’incontro con i ninja medici della Sabbia, Sakura stava fantasticando su quando avrebbe potuto raccontare a Sasuke tutto quello che era successo in quei giorni.

_La prossima volta lo accompagnerò, qualsiasi cosa dica._

\- Inoltre, per i fondi…

A sentire quel termine a Sakura tornò in mente che aveva promesso di passare dall’ufficio dell’Hokage per via dei fondi in ritardo.

\- Mari, scusami! – disse improvvisamente – Prima di sera devo andare dall’Hokage per la storia dei fondi! Riusciamo a concludere l’incontro con i medici della Sabbia entro le sei?

\- Ah, penso di sì, ma allora dobbiamo sbrigarci!

Le due ragazze corsero alla clinica e la mente di Sakura tornò a concentrarsi sul lavoro, lasciando le fantasticherie sul momento in cui avrebbe rivisto Sasuke a quando sarebbe tornata a casa da sola quella sera.

***

Sasuke arrivò alle porte di Konoha che il sole era già tramontato. Si guardò intorno indeciso su che strada prendere: erano passati quasi due anni dall’ultima volta che aveva messo piede su quel selciato.

C’era ancora quell’argomento – anzi, un sentimento, ma cacciava quel termine dalla sua testa non appena il suo cervello lo formulava – che aveva volontariamente evitato durante il suo viaggio. Aveva riflettuto su tante cose, dalla sua famiglia a quello che aveva fatto, a ciò che avrebbe potuto fare in futuro per Konoha; ma quel sentimento – no, _argomento_ – che lo tormentava la notte quando le sue difese si abbassavano era ancora argomento tabù. Ogni volta che gli capitavano sott’occhio famigliole nella sua mente si illuminava il cartello di pericolo _Maledizione dell’Odio degli Uchiha_ e relegava quel pensiero in un angolo del suo cervello.

Ora che aveva messo di nuovo piede a Konoha aveva la sensazione che non avrebbe più potuto fuggire quella riflessione a lungo. Per un istante si pentì di essere tornato e considerò di fare dietro front, ma decise che non necessariamente avrebbe dovuto affrontarlo quella sera. Decretò quindi di andare all’ufficio dell’Hokage, dove avrebbe trovato solo Kakashi e forse Shikamaru ad assisterlo. Si incamminò verso l’edificio passando per strade quasi deserte: gli abitanti del villaggio erano tutti a casa per cena, condividendo con la famiglia un pasto caldo e le avventure del giorno.

Quando Sasuke aprì la porta dell’ufficio dell’Hokage si trovò davanti non solo Kakashi, ma anche Naruto e Sakura. A farlo apposta non ci sarebbe riuscito: maledì internamente la sua sfortuna.

\- Chi si vede, il ninja che non risponde alle lettere.

\- Sasuke!

\- Sasuke-kun?!

Sasuke sospirò. Aveva sperato di trovare solo l’Hokage, fare rapporto, prendere le chiavi di un appartamento temporaneo e andarsene a dormire. Ora anche senza usare lo Sharingan poteva prevedere una cena a base di ramen.

\- Che quadretto nostalgico – commentò, le labbra che si piegavano inconsciamente in un mezzo sorriso.

Naruto gli corse incontro e gli passò un braccio sulle spalle, scrollandolo. – Sasuke, maledetto! Sapevo saresti tornato a breve!

\- Da quando hai queste capacità sensitive, _perdente_? Sei sempre stato pessimo in quei jutsu.

Il sorriso di Naruto diventò, se possibile, ancora più evidente. – E tu sei l’anima della festa come sempre, vedo. Andiamo da Ichiraku a festeggiare! Offre il maestro Kakashi!

\- Non mi pare di aver detto di volere ramen per cena…

\- E a me non pare di aver detto che avrei offerto…

Naruto si imbronciò, sempre tenendo Sasuke fermo sotto il suo braccio, come se temesse che scappasse prima di riuscire ad agguantarlo per cena. Sasuke lo lasciò fare: Naruto si dimenticava che dopotutto, se davvero avesse voluto scappare, gli sarebbe bastato usare il rinnegan.

\- Insomma! Sasuke torna dal suo viaggio di redenzione a sorpresa senza dover essere neppure obbligato, dobbiamo festeggiare! Vero, Sakura-chan? Diglielo anche tu!

Sakura, ancora sbalordita alla vista di Sasuke nella stanza dell’Hokage, sembrò risvegliarsi dal torpore in cui era caduta. Era lui, era il vero Sasuke. Era più alto di quanto ricordasse, i capelli gli erano cresciuti e ora coprivano totalmente l’occhio sinistro, i lineamenti del viso avevano perso l’ultima traccia di rotondità adolescenziale ed erano più fini e taglienti. Era completamente vestito di nero e solo un lieve strato di polvere che gli copriva i sandali e il bordo del mantello faceva intuire che fosse di ritorno da un viaggio. Sakura ricacciò indietro le lacrime di gioia.

\- Bentornato a casa, Sasuke-kun! – sorrise felice, piegando il capo di lato.

L’occhio corvino di Sasuke e gli occhi verde smeraldo di Sakura si incrociarono, e sentì un calore familiare ma dimenticato da tempo avvolgergli lentamente il cuore.

_Bentornato a casa, Sasuke. Com’è andata oggi?_

Era il calore nella voce di sua madre, un sorriso gentile che faceva capolino dal salotto; era il calore nella voce di Itachi che passava per il corridoio, un libro di ninjutsu in mano.

Il calore di essere accolto dalla propria famiglia quando si ritorna da un lungo viaggio. Sentì le sue spalle sciogliersi sotto il braccio di Naruto, riconoscendo lo stesso calore nell’abbraccio ingombrante dell’amico. Chiuse gli occhi e senza accorgersene gli scappò il secondo sorriso della giornata.

\- Sono tornato.

***

Fortunatamente l’intercessione di Sakura evitò a Sasuke la cena a base di ramen.

\- Sasuke-kun torna da un viaggio lunghissimo, sarà stanco, invece del ramen ha bisogno di nutrienti!

\- Ma il ramen è nutriente!

\- È pieno di grasso!

\- Appunto! È buono!

\- Ma non è nutriente! E anche tu dovresti mangiare più frutta e verdure.

\- Nel ramen posso metterci verdure, se voglio!

\- Verdure _fresche_ , idiota!

\- Su, su – interruppe il maestro Kakashi sorridendo sotto la maschera, mosso a pietà – Che ne dite di carne alla griglia allora? Carne e verdure? Solo per questa volta, offro davvero io.

Sakura approvò subito, e anche Naruto non sembrava più così dispiaciuto all’idea di avere una costosa cena di yakiniku a scrocco. Sasuke si limitò a prendere le chiavi dell’appartamento che Kakashi gli stava porgendo, accettando qualsiasi cosa sarebbe uscita dalla diatriba tra Naruto e Sakura. Dopotutto, poteva concedersi – no, concedere _loro_ – una cena in compagnia dopo anni di distanza dal villaggio.

E poi, anche lui era da un po’ che non mangiava in un ristorante normale…

A fine cena Sasuke sentì la stanchezza prendere il sopravvento come raramente gli era successo. Sentiva la testa pesante e davvero, stava sognando il letto.

_Stare con questi tre è più stancante che viaggiare a piedi per mesi…_

\- Kakashi, dov’è l’appartamento?

\- È nella zona nuova di Konoha. Ah, è poco distante dalla nuova clinica per i bambini. Sakura, puoi accompagnarlo? Tu conosci bene quella zona. – rispose Kakashi.

Sasuke lo guardò storto: avrebbe potuto trovarlo da solo senza troppi problemi. Con la coda dell’occhio vide il viso di Sakura illuminarsi all’idea di fare un pezzo di strada con lui, e decise di soprassedere.

La via di casa era estremamente silenziosa. Che lui non parlasse mai non era una novità, ma che Sakura non lo coprisse di parole era effettivamente strano. Le uniche volte che l’aveva vista così era perché era tesa per qualcosa – tipo l’esame Chunin, o perché stava cercando il coraggio di ucciderlo. Notò anche che la ragazza stava comunque mantenendo una certa distanza da lui, e la cosa inaspettatamente lo turbava. Che fosse arrabbiata perché non era tornato subito quando era stata rapita?

\- Per quanto rimarrai al villaggio? – gli chiese infine con un sussurro.

 _Ah, era questo_.

\- Non so, ma non troppo. Sono solo di passaggio.

Sakura fece un sorriso mesto, stringendo le mani dietro la schiena.

\- Quasi due anni non sono bastati ad espiare i tuoi peccati?

Sasuke sospirò. – Mi servirà probabilmente tutta la vita per quello.

\- Quindi perché non farlo al villaggio?

Il ragazzo ponderò la risposta, guardandola di sottecchi.

\- È complicato. – disse alla fine, rendendosi subito conto che non era una risposta decente. La ragazza, infatti, fece solo un suono di assenso senza proseguire il discorso.

\- Cos’è questo centro per bambini di cui Kakashi parlava? – alla fine decise di spezzare lui stesso quel pesante silenzio.

Sakura alzò lo sguardo e finalmente lo guardò, gli occhi illuminati di un ardore che non ricordava di averle mai visto.

\- È un centro che fornisce supporto e terapia ai bambini che hanno subito dei traumi.

Sasuke alzò le sopracciglia a quella spiegazione, e Sakura rispose a quella domanda non espressa guardando la luna sopra di loro.

\- La guerra appena finita ha richiesto molti sacrifici e ci sono molti orfani. Tutti loro hanno esigenze diverse, ma necessitano tutti di amore e cura. E non solo la guerra. Tanti altri bambini hanno vissuto traumi di altro genere: perdita di amici, mutilazioni… Maltrattamenti fisici e psicologici da parte del proprio villaggio. È giusto che abbiano un luogo dove possano riceve il supporto necessario.

Sakura volse timidamente lo sguardo a Sasuke e sorrise.

\- È un progetto che ho proposto io alla maestra Tsunade, che lo ha apprezzato e presentato al consiglio. Ci credo davvero.

Sakura poteva vedere un accenno di perplessità negli occhi di Sasuke, ma il ragazzo non riusciva a proferire parola. Più che perplessità, era lieve shock. Bambini con dei traumi… orfani…? Era questo di cui si occupava ora?

\- Perché? – chiese infine, temendo di saltare a conclusioni affrettate. Sakura si fermò sui suoi passi, il sorriso non cambiò di un millimetro.

\- Perché sono del Team 7 – disse semplicemente – e non voglio che altri bambini passino quello che avete passato tu e Naruto.

Anche Sasuke si fermò, la luce del lampione vicino a loro rendeva finalmente chiaro anche a Sakura lo shock malcelato sul suo viso.

\- Tanti anni fa ti ho detto una cosa bruttissima: ho detto che non avere genitori è quello che rendeva Naruto indisciplinato. Però tu mi hai sgridata: mi hai detto che la solitudine è un dolore lacerante che non potevo capire. E avevi ragione. Inoltre, dire una cosa del genere a te… ero davvero una ragazzina. Non capivo né Naruto, né te. Più passano gli anni, più mi vergogno di quel momento. Ma da quel giorno ho cercato di essere più comprensiva nei confronti di Naruto. E poi… tu hai lasciato il villaggio.

Per la prima volta in quella sera, il sorriso di Sakura tremò.

\- E sono stata testimone di quella solitudine divorante, delle sue conseguenze autodistruttive sui diretti interessati e su chi li circonda. Poco dopo Sai è entrato nel team 7, e anche Sai ha avuto un’infanzia terribile per colpa della Radice che l’ha trasformato in una macchina senza sentimenti. Mentre mi allenavo sotto la guida della maestra Tsunade, ho deciso che una volta diventata medico avrei trovato un modo per evitare tutto questo. Che avrei trovato un modo per far sì che non siano soli, che non siano odiati e ostracizzati dal villaggio, che siano aiutati col loro trauma.

\- Perché? – chiese di nuovo Sasuke.

Il tono della voce di Sakura era dolorosamente gentile.

\- Perché tutti meritano di essere amati.

Sasuke sentiva che la tenerezza di quelle parole non era di circostanza, né era un ulteriore tentativo di attirare la sua attenzione. Era una tenerezza sincera.

In quel frangente, Sasuke percepì con sicurezza che anche Sakura, in quegli anni, era cresciuta e cambiata.

Aveva sempre saputo che Sakura era una persona di buon cuore. Quando aveva lasciato il villaggio, nonostante Sakura avesse evidentemente iniziato a riflettere su quelle parole che le aveva rivolto, c’era ancora una nota egoista – _resta qui, ti aiuterò io, se te ne vai per me sarà come essere completamente sola_. Ma questa volta il discorso era su tutt’altro piano. Non era un progetto fatto per attirarlo (lui non sapeva neanche stesse lavorando ad un ospedale simile): era il suo modo di sviluppare tutto il male che Sasuke le aveva fatto e trasformarlo in qualcosa di… _buono._ E senza rendiconto personale.

La forza di quella ragazza lo sorprendeva una volta di più.

_Perché tutti meritano di essere amati._

Anche dopo due anni di viaggio non era ancora sicuro di meritarselo. Sentì il coperchio di quella scatola dentro il suo cuore vibrare con violenza e chiedere di essere stappato.

\- Anche tu, Sasuke-kun, te lo meriti.

Sakura sembrò leggergli nel pensiero, ma Sasuke non aveva ancora riflettuto a sufficienza sull’argomento per darle una risposta.

\- …è un progetto ammirevole. – riuscì solo a dire, e lo pensava veramente.

Cosa sarebbe successo se tale luogo fosse esistito quando lui era bambino? Magari non sarebbe andato da Orochimaru. Magari avrebbe raggiunto Itachi e si sarebbe fatto raccontare la verità senza provare ad ucciderlo. Forse sarebbe riuscito a riportarlo a Konoha prima che la malattia lo divorasse. Sicuramente non avrebbe provato ad uccidere Naruto e Sakura più e più volte, pensando che tagliare i legami con le persone intorno a lui fossero l’unica via possibile per ottenere il potere.

Sicuramente, d’ora in poi molti bambini avrebbero evitato di prendere la sua stessa strada. Era davvero un progetto ammirevole.

Sakura sorrise di nuovo, contenta di ricevere quel commento dalla persona che l’aveva ispirata.

\- Ha aperto da poco.

\- Sarai impegnata, immagino.

\- Era per questo che prima ero nell’ufficio dell’Hokage. Ma è un lavoro entusiasmante!

Vedere quel genuino entusiasmo nel viso di Sakura in qualche modo lo rasserenava a sua volta. Se pensava a com’era insicura in passato… sembrava davvero un’altra persona.

\- Comunque, Sasuke-kun… il centro è quel palazzo lì in fondo, quindi l’appartamento dovrebbe essere uno di questi due palazzi.

-Ah… ok. – disse sovrappensiero, prima di realizzare che forse non era il caso di farle fare troppa strada da sola la sera. – E tu?

\- Io in realtà vivo lì. Mi sono trasferita la settimana scorsa per essere vicina all’ospedale.

Sakura indicò il palazzo in fondo alla strada che avevano appena percorso. Stavano praticamente a 200 metri di distanza.

Sakura si guardò intorno, indecisa sul da farsi. Sasuke decise di interrompere quel silenzio imbarazzante tirando fuori le chiavi.

\- Vado a cercare l’appartamento, allora.

\- Ah… certo. Buonanotte, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke rispose con un cenno, prima di voltarsi e confrontare il nome del palazzo che aveva davanti con quello delle chiavi.

\- Sasuke-kun…

\- Mh? - Il ragazzo si voltò di nuovo a guardarla, trovandola con le mani dietro la schiena che si guardava le scarpe.

\- Sono contenta che il progetto del centro per bambini sia approvato anche da te.

Sakura alzò gli occhi, smeraldo liquido su pallida porcellana. Per un istante, Sasuke si ritrovò perso in quegli occhi. Senza aggiungere altro, Sakura si girò e si diresse verso il suo appartamento.

\- Sakura. – la richiamò con un tono più imperioso di quanto avesse programmato. La ragazza si voltò a guardarlo.

\- …grazie.

Sakura sgranò gli occhi e per un secondo sembrò sul punto di piangere, ma prima che Sasuke potesse confermarlo, si diresse a tutta velocità verso la fine della strada.

Nonostante quel “grazie” fosse sincero, con una leggera perfidia si rese conto che non gli dispiaceva vederla ancora arrossire alle sue parole dopo tutti quegli anni.

***

Ovviamente Naruto non gli dava pace.

Vero che Sasuke aveva deciso di tornare a Konoha di sua spontanea volontà – pentendosene ogni mattina e chiedendosi perché aveva ceduto alla nostalgia così facilmente – ma sapeva benissimo che non tutti erano contenti della cosa. Di conseguenza aveva deciso di spendere i primi giorni il più tranquillamente possibile, senza dare nell’occhio. Tuttavia Naruto la pensava diversamente e continuava a piombargli in casa ogni volta che aveva qualche minuto libero.

\- Fa parte della mia missione farti integrare nel villaggio!

\- Che missione?

\- La mia missione di tuo migliore amico! – gli aveva risposto Naruto senza troppe cerimonie.

_Ovviamente._

Nonostante tutto, non voleva ammetterlo, ma era contento di averlo intorno e che lo aiutasse con i suoi evidenti problemi di socializzazione.

Il primo che aveva accettato di buon grado il suo ritorno era stato Sai – il suo sostituto. Anche se per qualche giorno avevano continuato a chiamarsi reciprocamente “sostituto” e “traditore”, con estremo orrore di Sakura e sadico divertimento di Naruto e Ino, tutto sommato andavano d’accordo. Sai era negli Anbu e di poche parole, non troppo dissimile dal ruolo di vigilante di poche parole che Sasuke stava coprendo da un anno a quella parte. A quanto pare Naruto e Sakura volevano che andassero d’accordo, quindi Sasuke aveva dato fondo a tutta l’educazione che i suoi genitori gli avevano impartito per creare una discussione cordiale e si era complimentato per la peculiarità del jutsu artistico di Sai. Lo shinobi aveva sorriso, in apparenza apprezzando il commento.

\- Immagino tu abbia letto il mio stesso libro.

\- Che libro?

\- Quello che spiega come sia necessario fare dei commenti di circostanza per creare un rapporto di amicizia. Dato che non ci conosciamo, l’unica cosa che sai di me è il jutsu artistico che ho usato contro di te da Orochimaru.

Era serio? Era un’offesa? Non capiva. Sperando in un suggerimento Sasuke fece correre gli occhi a Naruto, che si grattava la guancia a disagio. A quanto pare erano cose che diceva normalmente. Sasuke trovò ironico che il suo sostituto nel Team 7 avesse problemi di comunicazione peggiori dei suoi. Almeno lui non doveva consultare dei libri per imparare a parlare con la gente.

…o forse avrebbe dovuto farlo?

\- Quindi io adesso dovrei ricambiare. Vediamo… le tue capacità con la spada sono davvero impressionanti. Immagino che avere uno dei tre ninja leggendari come maestro ti abbia reso forte, anche se quel Sennin era un criminale ricercato da tutte e cinque le Nazioni.

Sasuke era così confuso da quella conversazione e dal modo di esprimersi di Sai che Sakura decise di venirgli in aiuto, suggerendo al gruppo di rimandare la conversazione ad un altro giorno.

No, Sasuke decretò che provare a leggere il famoso libro di Sai _decisamente_ non era una buona idea.

Shikamaru si era rivelato un po’ più ostico, ma Sasuke non lo biasimava. Non solo era la causa per cui la sua prima missione come team leader – riportarlo a Konoha – era fallita, ma aveva perso suo padre durante la guerra, e per quanto Sasuke non fosse quello che l’aveva scatenata e aveva anzi contribuito a vincerla, aveva avuto un ruolo non indifferente nei processi precedenti che l’avevano scatenata. Ma era anche una persona intelligente e lavorava per l’Hokage, quindi Naruto era sicurissimo che prima o poi Sasuke e Shikamaru sarebbero riusciti ad apprezzarsi a vicenda.

Hinata e Ino erano quelle che l’avevano accolto nella maniera più comprensiva, seguite da Choji, Shino e Lee con un tiepido atteggiamento neutro.

Ma nonostante Naruto lo costringesse a girovagare per il villaggio a compiere buone azioni e a socializzare con i loro vecchi amici, riusciva a vedere solo raramente Sakura. La ragazza era impegnata con il nuovo centro e nonostante cercasse di ritagliarsi un po’ di tempo per incontrarli per cena, più di una volta era così stanca da quasi addormentarsi sulla sedia. Sasuke stava a sentire quando raccontava delle difficoltà dei primi tempi – “i fondi sono in ritardo…” –, dei ragazzini che litigavano tra di loro…

\- Sembrano Naruto e Sasuke ai primi tempi!

\- Primi tempi…? – aveva chiesto subdolamente Kakashi.

\- Certo, ora io e Sasuke andiamo d’accordissimo! Non è vero?

Sasuke aveva risposto con un _Uhmf_ di circostanza che, come da copione, aveva richiamato la solita reazione di Naruto.

\- Ehi, idiota, devo farti saltare anche l’altro braccio per renderti un po’ più socievole?

\- Potresti rimetterci tutti e quattro gli arti prima di riuscirci.

\- Ma ti dai dell’asociale da solo? Allora sei davvero il più stupido degli Uchiha.

\- Sempre meglio di essere il solito perdente da una vita.

\- Più di un anno in giro per il mondo e l’unica cosa cambiata in questo bastardo è iniziare a vestirsi di nero!

\- Almeno non è arancione, che ninja si veste di arancione? Mai sentito parlare di mimetica?

\- Naruto Uzumaki non ha bisogno di nascondersi! Sono comunque il più forte!

\- Testiamo chi ha migliorato le proprie tecniche nell’ultimo anno?

\- Non sottovalutare il prossimo Hokage!

In quel momento Sakura aveva sbattuto la mano sul tavolo, incrinandolo. Il suono del legno che si spezza fece sobbalzare entrambi i ragazzi e il maestro, che si voltarono verso la fonte di quel suono.

\- Pestatevi di nuovo e giuro che questa volta vi starò a guardare mentre morite dissanguati.

\- Su su, Sakura, stavano solo scherzando…

\- E tu, maestro Kakashi, se continuerai ad istigarli mi premurerò di trovare il modo di fartene pentire. Tipo farti volare in mezzo alla loro battaglia con le mie stesse mani, o bruciando la tua collezione di Icha Icha Paradise. Non ti darò neanche la gioia di scegliere.

Da quella cena, i tre componenti maschili del leggendario Team 7 avevano smesso di accennare a “fraterne battaglie con eventuali mutilazioni” davanti a Sakura: Naruto e Sasuke erano venuti a patti con le rispettive situazioni fisiche, ma a quanto pareva lo shock di Sakura di trovarli ad un passo dalla morte era ancora troppo fresco per scherzarci a cuor leggero.

Inoltre erano piuttosto sicuri che la Sakura attuale fosse sufficientemente stanca di trovarsi in mezzo ai loro battibecchi da lasciarli davvero morire dissanguati.

A volte, però, Sakura condivideva anche le piccole vittore che assaporava sul suo nuovo posto di lavoro, come aveva fatto in occasione della festa di compleanno di Ino.

\- E questa ragazzina che non parlava con nessuno, oggi mi ha chiamata per nome! Ha finalmente parlato!

Sakura era chiaramente commossa nel raccontare di questa bambina del villaggio della Sabbia che il Kazekage le aveva affidato. Aveva perso i genitori durante la guerra e aveva rifiutato qualsiasi tipo di comunicazione per anni.

\- Grandioso! Sakura-chan, sei davvero un medico fantastico! – esclamò Naruto.

\- Le è rimasta appresso tutto il giorno! Nemmeno io sono riuscita a staccarla da Sakura per portarla dagli altri bambini – aveva aggiunto Ino. – Sakura è proprio nata per questo lavoro.

Sakura arrossì leggermente, continuando il suo discorso.

_Sembra davvero felice._

Come al solito, Sasuke la osservava seduto al tavolo poco distante, il viso appoggiato sulla mano destra. Per qualche strano motivo – chiamato “Naruto che gli piomba in casa e lo trascina fuori a forza” – era stato invitato anche lui a festeggiare. Sempre per qualche strano motivo – chiamato “Sakura che salva Sasuke e Naruto dal presentarsi senza regalo” – aveva addirittura partecipato al regalo da parte del Team 7, con grande stupore di Ino. (Sai aveva fatto come regalo a parte un ritratto della festeggiata ad acquerello, scatenando ammirazione da parte di tutti i presenti per la somiglianza col soggetto e un gridolino di sorpresa e gioia da parte della festeggiata)

Naruto gli aveva spiegato che era la prima volta che si ritrovavano tutti insieme da quando Sasuke era tornato al villaggio, e la prima volta che festeggiavano un compleanno tutti insieme in assoluto dalla fine della guerra. Sasuke non poteva smettere di pensare che era questa la pace che suo fratello voleva proteggere con la sua morte e che Naruto aveva promesso di mantenere. Non gli sarebbe dispiaciuto continuare a proteggere questa pace: l’atmosfera di quel ristorante era davvero… doveva ammetterlo, piacevole.

Verso le undici Hinata, Choji e Lee si scusarono dalla festa, accennando all’avere una missione la mattina dopo; a ruota Sakura si alzò dal tavolo.

\- Torno a casa anch’io, sono distrutta. Ancora auguri, Ino-pig!

\- Grazie ancora, fronte spaziosa!

In quello Ino si girò verso Sasuke e lo fissò. Perplesso, Sasuke ricambiò lo sguardo senza capire cosa volesse da lui. Ino sembrò trattenere un sospiro.

\- Sasuke-kun, fronte spaziosa sembra stanchissima, temo si addormenti su una panchina verso casa. Vivete vicini, no? Fammi un favore e seguila in maniera che non cada per terra.

\- Ino, riesco a tornare a casa da sola…

\- Ti sei già addormentata una volta su una panchina perché esausta dal lavoro.

Sasuke guardò Sakura con sguardo interrogativo, palesemente chiedendole con gli occhi “ _Sul serio?”_ , al che Sakura arrossì di vergogna.

\- È successo solo una volta! Non serve continuare a ripeterlo, Ino-pig.

 _È successo sul serio!,_ fu la reazione divertita del ragazzo – almeno, questo è quello che Sakura lesse nel movimento di sopracciglia e lieve piega all’angolo delle labbra di Sasuke.

\- Anche Sasuke-kun sembra stanco, scommetto stava pensando a quando liberarsi di noi e tornare nel suo antro per esercitarsi nelle sue espressioni facciali di uomo misterioso davanti allo specchio! – aggiunse Naruto.

Sasuke fece scorrere gli occhi tra Ino e Naruto, leggermente perplesso.

_Immagino di non avere scelta._

\- Naruto, idiota… - borbottò, alzandosi e prendendo il mantello appoggiato sulla sedia, ignorando la risatina dell’amico.

Fu così che si trovò sulla strada di casa con una Sakura effettivamente stanchissima ma ancora su di giri per l’evento della giornata.

\- Sono così contenta per Akari-chan! Vuol dire che la clinica funziona! Certo, prima che riesca ad aprirsi completamente riguardo il trauma ci vorranno ancora mesi. Però è un primo passo!

\- È un’ottima notizia – convenne lui.

Sakura si voltò, come se avesse improvvisamente ricordato qualcosa.

\- Domani ho il giorno libero e pensavo di uscire dal villaggio, ma non so dove.

Sasuke annuì. – Fai bene. Uno shinobi deve riposarsi per essere sempre al massimo potenziale.

\- Che cosa suggerisci?

\- Io? – chiese lui, preso in contropiede. Sasuke rifletté un secondo. C’era effettivamente un posto che periodicamente visitava perfetto per chiunque volesse prendersi un giorno di stacco dalla routine – o dai propri pensieri oscuri.

\- Il mare.

\- Come?

\- La costa del Paese del Fuoco che dà sull’oceano.

\- Ah, ad est? Penso di non esserci mai stata.

\- È molto rilassante. – Poi aggiunse – Se vuoi riposarti dal lavoro.

Sakura si portò un dito sul mento, riflettendo. Sasuke ricordava quel gesto dai tempi in cui erano in squadra insieme.

\- È una buona idea… Che zona suggerisci?

\- C’è un promontorio da cui si vede la spiaggia e il mare. È piuttosto in alto, quindi non ci vanno molte persone.

\- Tu ci vai spesso?

Sasuke sembrò rifletterci. – A volte.

Erano arrivati all’incrocio dove si trovava casa di Sakura.

\- Mi accompagneresti? - La ragazza arrossì leggermente.

Sasuke si fermò a sua volta. In effetti era da molto tempo che non ci andava e sentiva il richiamo del mare. Ma andare da solo con Sakura sarebbe stato una specie di…

\- Per evitare di perdermi. – aggiunse lei.

\- Eri la migliore a leggere le mappe – obiettò il ragazzo.

La ragazza ridacchiò. – Te lo ricordi.

\- Certo.

Ricordava tante cose di Sakura dai tempi del Team 7, quella era solo l’ultima della lista.

\- …va bene.

… _appuntamento._ E in quel senso lui non aveva ancora deciso cosa voleva da Konoha, o dalla sua stessa vita, se è per quello. Rientrava nell’argomento tabù. Però Sakura era la sua compagna di squadra, non aveva motivo di dirle di no, e aveva così tante cose da farsi perdonare che accompagnarla per mezza giornata era il minimo che potesse fare.

Fece finta di non notare l’espressione di estrema gioia sul viso della ragazza, e la salutò prima che fosse lui questa volta ad arrossire.

***

Si svegliò di nuovo seduto sul letto e coperto di sudore. Guardò l’orologio: non erano nemmeno le sei di mattina.

Era di nuovo un incubo, lo stesso che aveva già visto qualche mese prima: Sakura che rideva di lui e gli dava dell’egoista. Tuttavia questa volta l’incubo non gli aveva fatto la grazia di interrompersi.

Il rancore nel viso di Sakura si era tramutato in paura.

\- E poi… Dopo tutto quello che è successo, l’idea che un eventuale nostro figlio sia maledetto da _quegli occhi_ mi angoscia. L’idea che debba un giorno essere perennemente ricercato per il suo potere oculare, o essere accecato dall’odio – o diventare totalmente cieco nel vero senso della parola. Come potrei mai volere una cosa del genere per mio figlio? _Come puoi chiedermelo?_

Lo sguardo della Sakura del sogno era così pieno di tristezza e puro terrore che il ragazzo indietreggiò, inciampando e svegliandosi.

Ancora tremante, si passò la mano tra i capelli e si lasciò cadere sul cuscino. Sicuramente era stata una reazione alla promessa di accompagnarla al promontorio da lì a qualche ora, e al discorso sui pazienti della clinica.

_Che reazione esagerata. Una volta non mi sarebbe mai successo._

Si coprì gli occhi con l’avambraccio: no, stava mentendo a se stesso. Non era solo una reazione al dialogo della sera prima. Forse la vera domanda che stava evitando era: che cosa rappresentava Sakura per lui? In quei giorni, vederla contenta lo aveva reso felice a sua volta; vederla realizzata nei suoi progetti lo rendeva stranamente orgoglioso. Non ne era del tutto sicuro, ma era un sentimento diverso dal vedere Naruto rincorrere e raggiungere il suo sogno di essere Hokage. Forse una parte molto nascosta di lui aveva iniziato ad accarezzare l’idea di una vita normale con una persona che lo amava. Poteva essere che… lui stesso…?

Sasuke strinse i denti, onestamente spaventato dalle implicazioni di quel pensiero.

_La maledizione degli Uchiha._

Il segnale di pericolo lampeggiava più forte che mai.


	2. Indizi

Sakura sapeva che Sasuke era un ottimo osservatore. Era considerato da tutti un genio, ma non serviva a nulla essere un genio se non si ha la capacità di raccogliere gli indizi giusti. Sakura vedeva quell’innato spirito di osservazione in azione mentre il ragazzo scrutava il mare sotto di sé, in come faceva scorrere gli occhi dalla spiaggia alle onde, dalle persone che camminavano in riva al mare ai gabbiani, catturando ogni dettaglio nella memoria.

\- Cosa vedi? – gli chiese infine, spinta dalla curiosità. Il ragazzo continuò a fissare davanti a sé, senza dare risposta. Sakura gli si avvicinò e gli si posizionò di fianco. Le voci dei bambini che giocavano con la sabbia arrivavano ovattate al loro orecchio.

\- Io vedo pace.

Sasuke girò lievemente il capo, osservandola tra le ciocche di capelli neri. La sua mente stava confrontando quella ragazza, che indossava i suoi soliti abiti da ninja e un sorriso raggiante, con la kunoichi spaventata e arrabbiata del suo incubo della notte prima. Anche se i lineamenti erano gli stessi, il tono di voce, la risata, le parole stesse che la donna davanti a lui pronunciava erano completamente diversi. La sua mente stanca stava faticando a correggere la dissonanza e lo rendeva rigido alla sua presenza.

\- Il mare è tranquillo solo se il tempo è buono – disse lui, il tono grave. – Si agita una volta che si alza il vento.

\- Mh… Però passata la tempesta, il mare torna calmo. La tempesta è temporanea.

\- Ma durante quella tempesta alcuni marinai possono morire.

\- I marinai esperti sanno quando stare lontani dal mare fino a quando non si calma – suggerì lei – Perché sanno che quando il mare è in pace è benevolo e dà loro i suoi frutti.

Sentendo il suo sguardo su di lei ma non ricevendo nessuna risposta, Sakura continuò.

\- Anche i pesci e i gabbiani continuano a vivere col mare nonostante questo a volte si ribelli. Pensi che sbaglino ad amarlo?

Il ritmo delle onde che si infrangevano sugli scogli era l’unico suono ad interrompere il silenzio ostinato del ragazzo.

\- Non lo fanno forse perché sanno che è più il tempo in cui il mare è calmo rispetto a quando è in tempesta? E non sanno forse che il motivo della tempesta non è un capriccio, ma una reazione di difesa del mare a qualcosa che vuole disturbare la sua pace?

\- Sembra una storia per bambini. Ignorare che il mare sia pericoloso è irresponsabile.

Sakura sorrise internamente: lo scetticismo del ragazzo non era cambiato di una virgola e apriva bocca solo per portare obiezioni al suo ragionamento.

\- Non lo sto ignorando. Continuo solo a pensare che tutti meritino di essere amati. Anche il mare, che dà così tanto agli esseri viventi che si fidano di lui. Giudicarlo per un’ora di tempesta invece che per i giorni di calma… quello sì che è imperdonabile.

Ci fu solo un breve silenzio prima che Sakura aggiungesse con un sussurro: - Tutti noi però cadiamo in quell’errore almeno una volta.

Sasuke continuò a guardarla con la coda dell’occhio. Lo sguardo della giovane era forse un po’ malinconico, ma forte: era un binomio che aveva visto spesso in quei giorni.

\- Quale? Giudicare il mare per l’ora di tempesta? O di innamorarsi del mare?

Sakura chiuse gli occhi con un sorriso triste: era davvero un bravo osservatore.

\- Chissà. Forse entrambi.

La ragazza si voltò e si sedette sulla panchina dietro di loro, picchettando lo spazio di fianco a sé con la mano. Sasuke la seguì con lo sguardo e decise di sedersi dove la ragazza gli aveva indicato.

Forse stava leggendo troppo nelle sue parole, ma aveva l’impressione che con quell’ultima frase gli avesse fatto capire che anche lei – l’unica persona con Naruto ad aver sempre avuto fiducia in lui – in realtà avesse avuto un periodo in cui aveva dubitato di lui e della sua natura, in cui aveva pensato che la tempesta non dovesse mai finire. Non faticava neanche ad immaginare quale fosse il momento specifico. Dopotutto, in quel frangente avevano provato ad uccidersi a vicenda: decisamente non il picco del lavoro di squadra del Team 7.

Rimase un po’ in silenzio, il gomito appoggiato al ginocchio e il leggero vento autunnale che arrivava dall’oceano che gli spostava i capelli dal viso.

\- Penso… che anche il mare, a volte, tema la tempesta.

Questa volta fu Sakura a proseguire con la politica del silenzio, obbligandolo a sviluppare quel pensiero. Il ragazzo respirò a fondo e fissò l’orizzonte.

\- La tempesta… per quanto scatenata da fattori esterni, è comunque una reazione del mare, che però non può controllare. Più il mare è profondo e il vento è forte, più le onde sono alte e violente e il cielo è buio. In quel momento, sembra la tempesta non debba finire mai.

\- Però prima o poi finisce e il sole torna a splendere.

Sasuke sembrò riflettere su quelle parole, e Sakura sorrise.

\- A me piace la forza del mare. Ci vuole forza sia per reagire che per restare quieti a lungo. Il mare riesce a fare entrambi.

Sakura indicò con l’indice la distesa d’acqua davanti a loro.

\- Guarda ora, è così bello: calmo, tinto di un colore caldo, eppure ancora sicuramente forte in profondità.

Sasuke seguì il suo sguardo e osservò il punto dove il sole del tramonto incontrava l’oceano, tingendolo di giallo e rosa. Era effettivamente una vista piacevole, diversa dal nero pece di un mare in tempesta. Il suono delle onde cullava i suoi pensieri.

\- L’acqua del mare… nelle condizioni giuste, col vento e sole giusti, si scalda. – concesse lui alla fine.

\- Forse è perché aspira ad incontrare di nuovo il tepore del sole il prima possibile, che il mare reagisce in maniera così turbolenta ai venti di tempesta.

\- Più il calore è piacevole, più la reazione è violenta? – Assottigliò gli occhi. Con parole diverse, questa spiegazione l’aveva già sentita.

\- Non è come anche noi umani reagiamo alla vita? Tutti cerchiamo amore e tepore.

Sasuke chiuse gli occhi, un leggero _Tsk_ gli uscì dalle labbra piegate in un mezzo sorriso. Sakura si sporse in avanti, cercando di decifrare quella reazione.

\- È questo che fai con i ragazzini della clinica ogni giorno? – commentò lui.

Sul viso della ragazza apparve un sorriso rilassato.

\- Non esattamente. I miei pazienti sono molto più onesti del _mare in tempesta_.

Il ragazzo riaprì gli occhi e la vide ancora tesa in avanti, lo sguardo totalmente concentrato su di lui, i raggi solari che creavano una strana aureola rossa intorno ai suoi capelli rosa. Non vedeva paura nel suo viso, ed egoisticamente decise di indulgere in quel pensiero.

_Il sole giusto…?_

Forse aveva iniziato ad intravedere la risposta al suo argomento tabù. Allungò la mano destra per prendere quella di Sakura che era ora appoggiata alla panchina. Era tiepida al suo tocco più freddo, proprio come il sole del tramonto scaldava le onde fredde che si infrangevano sugli scogli sotto di loro. La Sakura del suo incubo aveva le mani fredde come il ghiaccio.

_Essere… onesto…?_

Fece scorrere il pollice sul dorso della sua mano, lentamente, ancora perso nei suoi pensieri. Kakashi aveva detto che non serviva un motivo per amare, ma questo non voleva dire che non servisse fiducia nell’altro. Il fatto che lei fosse innamorata di lui era uno dei segreti peggio mantenuti di tutto il villaggio, ma non era mai riuscito a capire cosa lei ci trovasse in lui. Seriamente. _Lui stesso_ non si amava particolarmente. Però il fatto che Sakura gli avesse fatto capire che il suo affetto per lui non è stato sempre immune ai dubbi lo rendeva un sentimento già più comprensibile alla sua mente perennemente distorta dall’incertezza.

Ripensò a come erano state quelle stesse mani a fermare il marchio maledetto la prima volta che aveva preso il sopravvento. Ripensò anche a come il fattore scatenante fosse stato vedere Sakura coperta di ferite e lividi.

“ _Sakura… Chi ti ha fatto questo?”_

_“Per favore… fermati.”_

In quei giorni dov’era stato testimone della sua determinazione sul lavoro stava scoprendo una Sakura determinata, che aveva intravisto in passato ma che sembrava essere cresciuta mentre era lontana dai suoi occhi; quel lato, inaspettatamente, lo intrigava.

_“Cosa vedi? Io vedo pace.”_

_“Giudicarlo per un’ora di tempesta invece che per i giorni di calma… quello sì che è imperdonabile.”_

Alzò lo sguardo su Sakura, la quale osservava le loro mani con uno sguardo gentile: stranamente non la vedeva arrossire né sembrava agitata. Sasuke inspirò profondamente, reprimendo le sirene di allarme che risuonavano nella sua mente dopo l’incubo della notte prima e, con un enorme sforzo di volontà, fece cadere la metafora.

\- Voglio provare a sentire com’è il calore del sole.

La ragazza alzò lo sguardo di scatto, gli occhi sgranati, senza rispondere.

\- …ammesso che tu lo voglia…?

Il ragazzo sentì che questa volta era la pelle del suo viso a prendere leggermente colore, ma si costrinse a mantenere il suo occhio nero fisso su quelli di Sakura. Il discorso che gli aveva fatto finora gli aveva dato il coraggio necessario a buttare giù il primo muro intorno a sé, ma appena aveva finito di pronunciare quelle parole se n’era già pentito: non aveva considerato come reagire nel caso Sakura gli dicesse le stesse cose del suo sogno: _sei egoista, sei in ritardo._

Vide gli occhi di Sakura inondarsi di lacrime e sorpreso lasciò andare la mano. Sapeva di non poter accampare diritti, ma non si aspettava che si mettesse a piangere. Almeno questa volta non le aveva trapassato il petto con un genjutsu, per i suoi canoni aveva decisamente fatto di peggio.

Sakura gli si lanciò al collo singhiozzante, sorprendendolo ancora di più; il ragazzo si irrigidì sotto quell’abbraccio _decisamente più stretto_ di quelli che ricordava.

\- Dopo tutti questi anni come pensi potrei dire di no, _stupido_!

Tra sollievo e imbarazzo, Sasuke sorrise.

\- È la seconda volta che mi dai dello stupido in due anni. Pensavo fosse prerogativa del perdente.

\- … _shannaro_!

Sakura sentì un nodo sciogliersi dentro di lei. Non sapeva se fosse gioia per vedere Sasuke finalmente accettare aiuto, per vederlo corrispondere finalmente i suoi sentimenti ( _più o meno… forse?_ Ci avrebbe pensato più tardi), o semplicemente perché forse voleva dire che il suo viaggio era vicino alla conclusione. Ma quel misto di sentimenti le bloccava la gola e non era riuscita a far fuoriuscire una risposta migliore di _shannaro_.

Un po’ titubante, il ragazzo appoggiò la mano sul capo di Sakura e fece scorrere lentamente le dita tra i capelli, sollevato. Inspirò quello che era il profumo dello shampoo di Sakura: aveva un vago ricordo fosse lo stesso profumo che aveva percepito quando si era risvegliato all’ospedale di Konoha e lei l’aveva abbracciato, decisamente troppi anni prima, ma avrebbe indagato in un altro momento se fosse vero – e sul perché il suo cervello tredicenne post-coma avesse registrato un simile dato.

Rimasero così qualche secondo, con Sakura che singhiozzava senza apparente motivo e Sasuke che le accarezzava i capelli cercando di calmarla.

Quando Sakura sciolse l’abbraccio per asciugarsi le lacrime, Sasuke percepì un’intrusione nel suo cervello.

_“Sasuke-kun? Sono Ino. Mi senti?”_

_“…ti sento. Cosa c’è?”_

_“Il Sesto Hokage ti vuole parlare il prima possibile. Dove sei?”_

_“Fuori Konoha.”_

_“In quanto tempo puoi tornare? Sembra urgente.”_

_“…un’ora o poco più.”_

_“Riferisco. …e scusa l’intrusione”_

Era piuttosto scocciato sia dall’intrusione sia dalla richiesta di ritorno immediato, e probabilmente Ino l’aveva capito dal cambio di tono e aveva tagliato corto, ma al momento non gli interessava essere gentile con i suoi amici.

\- Sasuke-kun, cosa c’è? – chiese Sakura vedendolo fissare il vuoto.

\- Ino. Mi ha contattato usando il suo jutsu. Kakashi mi vuole parlare.

Lo sguardo di Sakura si infiammò. – Che ci fa Ino-pig nella _tua_ testa _adesso_? Non poteva mandare un falco?

\- Probabilmente non avrebbe fatto in tempo. – rispose lui sovrappensiero alzandosi dalla panchina.

\- Quando la vedo la ammazzo!

Sasuke guardò la Sakura furente davanti a sé, decisamente diversa dalla Sakura che stava piangendo sulla sua spalla fino a pochi secondi prima. Alzò le sopracciglia al repentino cambiamento d’umore e con sua enorme sorpresa gli venne da ridacchiare: un suono soffocato, ma che non ricordava nemmeno la sua gola potesse ancora produrre.

\- Non c’è niente da ridere! Non era un momento da interrompere! Non ci posso credere, quando la vedo… eppure le avevo detto che ero con… ah! Non fraintendere, Sasuke-kun, non le ho detto dov’ero, ma solo…

Il ragazzo si coprì il viso con la mano per nascondere la risata e girò il capo di lato: l’espressione sempre più imbarazzata e arrabbiata di Sakura era davvero impagabile. Superava anche l’irritazione che Ino potesse sapere che erano insieme in quel momento.

\- Va tutto bene. – le disse – Su, torniamo a casa.

\- Ma siamo stati qui meno di cinque minuti…

\- Avremo modo di tornarci.

Sakura lo osservò: era ancora palesemente divertito, forse anche imbarazzato, da tutta la situazione.

\- È bello vederti di nuovo ridere, Sasuke-kun.

Il ragazzo aggrottò le sopracciglia al commento, ma rilassò subito l’espressione. Con un cenno del capo indicò la vista sull’oceano che si estendeva davanti a loro.

\- Oggi il mare è sereno.

Sakura guardò il tramonto e sorrise. Sembrava che qualcosa stesse finalmente andando al posto giusto dentro Sasuke e sperava solo che rimanesse così.

***

Kakashi ringraziò tutti le divinità di cui era a conoscenza per la presenza di Lady Tsunade nel suo ufficio quando annunciò a Sakura e Naruto che la missione che aveva assegnato a Sasuke prevedeva di nuovo di stare lontano dal villaggio a tempo indeterminato. Lo sguardo che Sakura gli aveva lanciato gli aveva dato l’impressione che se fossero stati soli, avrebbe sfasciato l’ufficio e seppellito il cadavere dell’Hokage prima che qualcuno se ne accorgesse.

\- Maestro! Ma è appena tornato! – lamentò Naruto – Non posso almeno accompagnarlo?

\- Sarà una missione lunga in comunione con il Villaggio della Sabbia. Gli ho chiesto di controllare dei resti di una civiltà perduta che il Kazekage ha trovato di recente nel deserto e significa setacciarlo in lungo e in largo usando il rinnegan.

\- Ho un sacco di tempo!

\- Non volevi diventare Hokage? Non hai ancora finito i tuoi studi.

\- Che palle! Sono solo dei libri. Sicuramente posso imparare di più sulla geografia del mondo viaggiando con Sasuke!

\- Aveva previsto questa risposta e ti ha lasciato detto “non dimenticare che anche il villaggio necessita di protezione” – gli riferì con un sorriso il maestro, e questa volta il ragazzo sembrò non avere più argomenti per obiettare. Borbottò qualcosa tra i denti sul fatto che Sasuke voleva solo fare il figo e prendersi tutta la gloria o qualcosa del genere.

\- Allora posso accompagnarlo io? Sono un ninja medico, potrei essergli utile se si trovasse a combattere con dei nemici troppo forti.

\- Nel caso trovi qualcuno del genere, gli ho dato espresso ordine di fare rapporto immediato e aspettare rinforzi.

\- Cosa che non farà mai… - brontolò sottovoce Naruto, allacciando le dita delle mani dietro la testa.

\- Esatto, sono d’accordo anch’io. Lasciami andare con lui.

\- Non posso, Sakura.

\- Perché no? Sei l’Hokage, sei tu che decidi chi fa parte di una missione.

\- Questa volta è anche desiderio di Sasuke che tu resti qui.

Sakura sbarrò gli occhi, ferita. Cosa? Ma se solo il giorno prima le aveva detto di voler stare con lei…? Aveva forse frainteso le sue parole? Non era stato chiarissimo, e parlando per metafore forse non è esattamente facilissimo capire cosa l’Uchiha stia pensando, ma questa volta pensava di averci preso.

\- Cosa ha detto l’idiota? Ha di nuovo deciso di calpestare i sentimenti di Sakura-chan e andare in solitaria? Vado a prenderlo e a rieducarlo su questo vizio di voler fare le cose da solo… – iniziò Naruto, pronto a ficcare sale in zucca all’amico a suon di pugni, come aveva fatto già più di una volta.

\- Ha detto che fa parte del suo viaggio di redenzione, e che Sakura ha già una missione importante da svolgere qui e non vuole che la fermi per colpa sua.

Tsunade incrociò le braccia e fissò la sua discepola. – C’ero anch’io. Ha accennato a qualcosa come “i bambini non possono essere privati del sole” o una cosa del genere. Una frase decisamente commovente, considerato chi l’ha detta.

\- Sasuke che dice una cosa del genere? Non ci credo. Sicura di aver sentito bene, nonna? Con l’età che avanza… – commentò Naruto.

\- Cosa stai insinuando, Naruto?

Sakura invece trattenne il respiro. Sentì le lacrime salirle agli occhi.

_“È un progetto ammirevole. Sarai impegnata, immagino.”_

\- Quando deve partire? – chiese invece.

\- Stava aspettando i ninja della Sabbia che sarebbero arrivati stamattina, quindi sarà già alle porte della città…

Kakashi non fece in tempo a finire la frase che i due ninja erano già scattati fuori dalla finestra.

\- Almeno usassero la porta…

Tsunade sorrise. – Ti aspettavi che lo lasciassero andare così?

Kakashi si appoggiò allo schienale. – Già…

Tsunade si avvicinò alla finestra e osservò i due ragazzi saltare di tetto in tetto per raggiungere il portone Aun il prima possibile.

\- Devo ammettere che quel ragazzo mi ha sorpreso. Non che di partenza avessi grandi aspettative.

\- Il Saggio delle Sei Vie ha detto che Sasuke è il risultato della perdita e mancanza d’amore, ma che sia Sasuke che Naruto sanno bene cosa sia. Quindi forse non è così sorprendente che, come Naruto e Gaara, sia riuscito a vedere l’importanza del progetto di Sakura.

Tsunade continuò a fissare i due ragazzi fino a quando diventarono piccoli punti in lontananza.

\- Forse hai ragione. – convenne lei picchettandosi il braccio. – Gli darò più fiducia.

***

\- Tutto chiaro?

\- Certo.

\- Naruto e Sakura chiederanno di unirsi alla missione.

\- Probabile.

\- Cosa vuoi fare?

Sasuke fissò il suo maestro. – Il mio viaggio di redenzione non è concluso. Inoltre sono l’unico al mondo a possedere il rinnegan, quindi l’unico a poter svolgere questo genere di missioni che richiedono di attraversare dimensioni. Naruto deve stare qui e lavorare sul resto del suo sogno, non perdere un anno a viaggiare con me.

Kakashi appoggiò il mento sulla mano. – Sono sicuro che se uscirà con qualcosa sull’importanza di vedere altri Paesi.

Sasuke sospirò. – Fastidioso perdente… Anche il villaggio necessita di protezione. Faglielo notare.

\- Certamente. – sorrise il maestro. Perlomeno questa volta erano tutte motivazioni valide. Sasuke stava effettivamente cambiando. – E Sakura?

Tsunade ancora non capiva cosa la sua allieva ci vedesse in quel ragazzino, che l’aveva ferita così tante volte da perdere il conto. Lo osservava di sbieco, sulla difensiva. Eppure era abbastanza sicura di aver visto un cambiamento di espressione nell’unico occhio visibile di Sasuke alla domanda di Kakashi. Ma no, non ci avrebbe scommesso troppi soldi.

\- Sakura ha la clinica per bambini. Ha appena cominciato. Allontanare il capo della missione dal resto del team all’inizio della stessa porta ad un elevato rischio di fallimento. Deve stare qui.

\- Purtroppo non penso che paragonare il progetto ad una missione sia sufficiente a fermarla.

Il ragazzo sembrò riflettere un attimo. – L’altro giorno accennava ad una ragazzina del villaggio della Sabbia che stava facendo dei progressi e che ora parla solo con lei. Se Sakura si allontanasse potrebbe retrocedere, e conoscendola, non se lo perdonerebbe.

\- Parli per esperienza personale? – chiese Tsunade.

Sasuke volse lo sguardo verso il Quinto Hokage.

\- È un progetto che solo Sakura poteva inventare. E penso di essere la prova vivente di cosa può succedere ad un orfano lasciato in balia delle tenebre. Non è giusto che questi bambini vengano privati del sole.

Tsunade fece un mezzo sorriso.

\- Sei interessante, Sasuke. Va bene, terrò d’occhio Sakura in modo che non scappi di notte per inseguirti.

Il ragazzo rispose con un cenno col capo. Kakashi era sicuro che fosse esattamente quello che voleva chiederle.

***

La missione nel deserto – che poi si espanse in altre zone del mondo ninja – durò quasi sei mesi. Sasuke non rimise piede a Konoha ufficialmente per tutta la sua durata, ma com’era suo stile, di tanto in tanto lasciava tracce del suo passaggio. A quanto pare l’aveva già fatto anche nell’anno precedente, solo che Ino e Kakashi si erano “dimenticati” di renderlo noto a Sakura e Naruto.

\- _Ino!_ Perché non me l’hai detto!?

\- Ero troppo scioccata dal sapere che di ritorno da quella missione Naruto e Hinata avevano improvvisamente capito di amarsi e avessero iniziato a programmare il matrimonio alla velocità della luce!

\- Dovresti essere mia amica! Sapevi quant’ero preoccupata per Sasuke-kun!

\- Ti ho già chiesto scusa!

Era successo quando Naruto, Sakura, Hinata, Shikamaru e Sai erano letteralmente andati sulla luna per sconfiggere Toneri Otsutsuki, che minacciava di cancellare la terra. Quando un meteorite aveva rischiato di distruggere l’intero villaggio, Sasuke era sbucato dal nulla e l’aveva distrutto usando il suo Mille Falchi; in più nel mentre aveva riportato al villaggio il padre di Hinata, che era stato rapito qualche giorno prima e che aveva a quanto pare trovato svenuto da qualche parte lungo il suo viaggio.

\- “Quando non c’è lui, sono l’unico che può proteggere il villaggio”? Che bastardo, riesce a tirarsela anche in questi momenti! – aveva commentato Naruto quando aveva sentito la storia da Ino, portandosi le mani dietro il capo. – Beh, vorrei offendermi, ma quello che è andato e tornato dalla Luna sono io, quindi questa volta vinco io!

\- Qual è stata la reazione dell’Hokage? – chiese invece Sakura.

\- Sembrava stupito anche lui – disse Ino, che in quanto capo della squadra sensitivi gli era stata accanto durante tutta la battaglia – Non penso l’abbia chiamato lui. Dev’essere tornato di sua spontanea volontà.

\- Devo ringraziarlo per aver riportato a casa il padre di Hinata-chan, ma certo che poteva fermarsi al villaggio… vabbè che poi è passato poche settimane dopo…

Sakura avrebbe voluto chiedere molte più informazioni a Ino sulla faccenda, ma si morse il labbro. Il fatto che fosse tornato per proteggere Konoha dimostrava che anche se lontano in quegli anni era sempre stato dalla loro parte, ed egoisticamente si chiedeva se d’ora in poi avrebbe iniziato a lasciare qualche indizio anche per lei.

***

Come da suo classico stile, Sasuke mandava dei falchi messaggeri per fare rapporto solo quando aveva qualcosa di sostanzioso da comunicare, il che purtroppo era poco e raro. Questo non impediva a Naruto e Sakura di provare a contattarlo periodicamente, ma ovviamente Sasuke non rispondeva.

Sakura aveva provato a chiedere a Ino di contattarlo con la sua tecnica spirituale, anche solo per vedere se stava bene, ma Ino le aveva risposto che non sapendo bene dove fosse non poteva farlo.

\- E poi, Sasuke-kun mi ha detto di non intrufolarmi mai più nella sua testa a tradimento. Non l’ha apprezzato, la scorsa volta.

\- E quando te l’avrebbe detto?

\- L’ha lasciato detto al Sesto Hokage. – Ino alzò le spalle. Sakura sorrise all’idea di Sasuke che aveva preso l’abitudine di usare il maestro Kakashi come una specie di segreteria telefonica.

Sakura, dal canto suo, capiva che il motivo per cui Sasuke non mandava messaggi se non strettamente necessario era per evitare che i falchi venissero intercettati e mettessero in pericolo il villaggio, ma lo stesso, si sentiva improvvisamente messa da parte.

Non è che quei cinque minuti sulla scogliera se li era sognati?

No, era sicura che non fosse un sogno. E non era neanche un’illusione. Ricordava il calore della mano di Sasuke, il leggero dubbio nei suoi occhi mentre le stava parlando, la sua risata di sollievo.

\- Sasuke-kun ti ha contattata? – chiese Ino, sistemando al contempo le rose bianche in esposizione nel suo negozio di fiori. Sakura scosse la testa. Ino si girò a guardarla, una mano sul fianco.

\- Non capisco come tu riesca a chiamarla una relazione.

\- È una relazione a distanza, esistono anche queste.

\- Io non ci riuscirei… - sospirò l’amica, tornando ai suoi fiori.

Sakura si imbronciò. Non aveva tutti i torti, però… aveva aspettato così tanti anni che mese più mese meno non le sembrava un grande sacrificio. E lui _era_ tornato a Konoha quando lei era in pericolo. Però…

\- È che abbiamo avuto così poco tempo insieme che mi riesce difficile capire se siamo connessi o meno.

Ino era sorpresa a quell’improvvisa dichiarazione di Sakura. Non aveva mai _, mai_ messo in dubbio Sasuke di fronte agli altri. La ragazza fermò il suo lavoro e si sedette sullo sgabello, davanti alla sua amica.

\- Cosa c’è che ti turba?

Sakura si tormentò il bordo del vestito.

\- Quando è tornato al villaggio qualche mese fa, sono sicura che Sasuke-kun fosse diverso. Sembrava più rilassato, meno tormentato. Ma in passato ha già alternato periodi buoni e… meno buoni, e temo che nel caso qualcosa vada male in questa missione, possa tornare in quel lago di auto-odio dove torna periodicamente.

\- E non sei sicura che riusciresti a sopportarlo un’altra volta.

Sakura guardò l’amica, temendo di confermare le sue parole.

Sakura aveva chiuso un occhio – entrambi gli occhi – più di una volta, ma sapeva che se voleva continuare a stare dalla parte di Sasuke, chiudere gli occhi non bastava: doveva essere pronta a capirlo sul serio, aiutarlo a superare i suoi traumi. Il problema è che Sasuke non era il genere di persona che chiedeva aiuto o lasciava entrare gli altri nel proprio cuore.

_Scusami, Sasuke-kun. Ti ho detto che sarei stata il tuo sole, ma non sono sicura di riuscirci._

Ino le prese la mano vedendo che era entrata nel suo mondo di pensieri.

\- Hai ragione. L’ultima volta che ho visto Sasuke-kun sembrava davvero diverso. Anche il suo chakra sembrava più tranquillo e tiepido del solito. Prova ad avere fiducia un’altra volta.

\- In Sasuke-kun?

\- In te stessa, fronte spaziosa.

***

Era tarda notte e Sakura era già nel suo letto quando un falco messaggero picchettò alla sua finestra. Quando lo fece entrare, il falco si posò sul suo braccio: portava un pacchetto di piccole dimensioni. Lo liberò dal suo fardello e lo depose sullo schienale di una sedia.

\- Vieni, ecco il tuo premio.

Gli diede un po’ di pollo – l’unica carne che aveva a casa in quel momento – mentre apriva il pacchettino. All’interno trovò delle noci dal colore bluastro leggermente bizzarro e un telegrafico bigliettino.

_“Trovate. S.”_

Le tornò in mente che qualche mese prima una nuova collaboratrice della clinica arrivata dal lontano Paese del Ghiaccio le aveva parlato di queste noci deliziose delle sue terre che contenevano zinco e una proteina particolare che stimolava il sistema termocettore corporeo. Dopo settimane di zero contatti aveva deciso di scrivergli, ma non sapeva cosa potesse essergli utile e non svelare nessuna informazione sulla sua missione. Quella storiella le era sembrata carina, distante dal luogo dove si supponeva si trovasse (il deserto) e soprattutto utile.

_“Prevengono il raffreddamento quando si dorme all’aperto e sono leggere da trasportare. Potrebbero tornarti utili, e se le cercassi? Fammi sapere se sono buone.”_

Non aveva ricevuto risposta, ed erano passati mesi. Sakura fissò le noci che teneva in mano. Questo voleva dire che stava leggendo i suoi messaggi, e potenzialmente se ne ricordava i contenuti. E invece di dirle se erano buone o meno, gliene aveva direttamente spedite un po’.

Il cuore di Sakura si scaldò: si sentì come se stesse viaggiando con lui.

_Va bene, Sasuke-kun. Proverò ad avere fiducia di nuovo. Ma che sia l’ultima volta!_

***

La clinica per bambini stava dando enormi frutti e Sakura non poteva esserne più felice. La ragazzina del villaggio della sabbia, Akari, adesso parlava anche con Ino e con i suoi coetanei. Continuava ad avere qualche problema con gli uomini adulti, ma era un progresso enorme. Quando aveva riferito a Gaara i risultati, il ragazzo era sembrato estremamente soddisfatto. Le diede anche l’ottima notizia che era riuscito ad ottenere i fondi necessari per aprire finalmente la clinica gemella anche alla Sabbia e che non appena il training dei medici che si trovavano ora a Konoha fosse terminato avrebbero trovato la clinica pronta.

Alla fine dell’incontro, il Kazekage la trattenne nel suo ufficio.

\- La settimana scorsa Uchiha Sasuke è passato di qua.

\- Davvero!?

Gaara annuì, impassibile come sempre.

\- Mi ha portato dei resti da analizzare e ha ritirato dei rotoli che l’Hokage mi aveva lasciato.

Sakura fece un sorriso non troppo convinto. Si sentiva vagamente evitata: dall’evento delle noci era passato già un mese.

\- Passa di qui però non passa per Konoha…

\- Mi ha detto di dirti che sta bene, e ha lasciato questo.

Gaara le stava porgendo una busta sigillata. – Per me?

\- Ha fatto il tuo nome.

Emozionata, aprì la busta. C’era solo un foglio con un brevissimo messaggio.

_“Sapevo ce l’avresti fatta. S.”_

\- Tu e Sasuke avete parlato di qualcosa? – chiese Sakura, perplessa.

\- Non particolarmente. – Gaara ci pensò un attimo. – Aveva notato i lavori verso l’ospedale e mi ha chiesto se avessimo subito un attacco. Gli ho spiegato che stavamo aprendo un centro per orfani in collaborazione con Konoha.

Le tremarono le mani. Avere la fiducia di Sasuke su quel progetto le dava tutta la forza necessaria per continuare a buttarsi sempre di più a capofitto nel lavoro.

***

Era ormai aprile. Sasuke aveva appena lasciato i due membri Anbu che avevano preso in custodia Chino, Fuushin e Amuda, i responsabili del caso di umani esplosivi che avevano attaccato Konoha.

Quando i clan di ninja non erano ancora raggruppati in villaggi ed era un tutti contro tutti, gli Uchiha erano stati assoldati per cacciare il clan Chinoike dal Paese del Tuono, riuscendo a confinarli in quella che venne poi chiamata Valle dell’Inferno. Chino, l’ultima erede di quel clan funesto, una volta cresciuta aveva deciso di vendicarsi degli Uchiha attaccando Konoha e uccidendo Sasuke. Tuttavia viaggiare con lui, scoprire che aveva condiviso il suo stesso destino di ultimo sopravvissuto di un clan trucidato, e vedere con i suoi occhi come aveva deciso di cambiare la sua vita grazie all’intervento dei suoi amici l’aveva aiutata a cambiare prospettiva e si era arresa. Aveva deciso di vedere il “futuro di luce” che Naruto voleva creare e che Sasuke aveva deciso di “supportare nell’ombra”.

I due Anbu avevano riferito a Sasuke che il Sesto Hokage insisteva affinché tornasse a Konoha per fare rapporto direttamente, ma il ragazzo aveva rifiutato.

\- Ho mandato il rapporto via falco messaggero ieri. Non è più necessario che torni al villaggio.

\- Capisco. Riferirò al Sesto.

Li aveva guardati andarsene prima di girarsi e ricominciare il suo viaggio. Non aveva una meta precisa, ma non si stupì più di tanto quando si rese conto che i suoi piedi l’avevano portato di nuovo in riva al mare. Era questo il motivo per cui conosceva luoghi come il promontorio dove aveva accompagnato Sakura: il suono delle onde che si infrangono, la luce del crepuscolo, l’odore salato di quei luoghi avevano lo strano potere di dar pace al suo animo tormentato. Anche dopo la morte di Itachi si era trovato su una scogliera ad elaborare il lutto tra lacrime e desiderio di vendetta rinnovato.

_E adesso, Sasuke, dove ti trovi? Sotto il sole o nelle tenebre?_

Era una domanda che si poneva quotidianamente durante questo suo viaggio. Quel giorno non si sentiva più avvolto dalle tenebre. Dopo aver aiutato Chino ad affrontare i demoni della distruzione del suo clan usando la sua stessa esperienza come metro di paragone, si sentiva _bene_. Forse non era ancora completamente sotto la luce e il suo animo non era ancora completamente azzurro e limpido come il mare d’estate, ma percepiva che questo viaggio in qualche modo lo stava davvero aiutando.

Un falco gli si avvicinò e Sasuke prontamente stese il braccio.

\- Un messaggio da Kakashi?

Aprì il messaggio, scritto con una grafia sgraziata. Si aiutò con le labbra per passare al secondo foglio.

\- Che calligrafia pessima… è la scrittura di Naruto.

_“Ne parlavo con Sakura-chan. Sasuke, anche se non sei al villaggio, lo stai proteggendo, proprio come le forze di polizia di Konoha!”_

Sasuke sgranò gli occhi a quelle parole. Le forze di polizia… il suo sogno da bambino. L’ente che proteggeva Konoha e l’ordine pubblico, che aveva lo stemma della casata Uchiha come simbolo e di cui suo padre era stato a capo.

Guardò di nuovo la lettera e alcune parole – _Naruto, Sakura-chan_ – gli rimbalzarono agli occhi; rialzò il viso al cielo con un sorriso. A parte quella brevissima sosta dopo il caso di Kido erano già due anni che era in viaggio e non tornava alla Foglia.

\- Dopo tanto tempo, è ora di tornare a casa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il riferimento che il primo appuntamento SasuSaku sia stato su un promontorio sul mare viene da Boruto Ep. 17, mentre la storia completa Chinoike vs Uchiha la trovate in Naruto Shippuuden ep. 484-488 o nella novel (tradotta in Italiano da Planet Manga) "Sasuke - La Luce del Mattino".


	3. Medico

\- Ti trovo bene, Sasuke. – disse Kakashi osservando con occhio benevolo il suo ex-allievo.

\- Anche tu non sei cambiato.

Kakashi chiuse gli occhi in quello che Sasuke riconosceva essere il suo tipico sorriso sotto la maschera.

\- Io invece ti trovo molto cambiato.

Sasuke rispose con un semplice cenno del capo senza sbilanciarsi.

\- Non solo la tua ultima missione di collaborazione con il villaggio della Sabbia esplorando quelle rovine nel deserto, ma anche i tuoi due anni di viaggio hanno portato enormi frutti. A quanto pare gli abitanti del villaggio della Sabbia sono molto contenti di vedere uno degli eroi della Quarta Guerra visitarli continuamente e condurre missioni in congiunta con il Kazekage: pare ti abbiano preso in simpatia.

Sasuke non credeva di aver fatto tutto questo: alla fine lui aveva portato avanti la sua missione e basta. I rapporti con Gaara erano molto cordiali, certo, ma non si potevano considerare migliori amici. Ok, di tanto in tanto aveva aiutato anche la polizia del villaggio della Sabbia stordendo qualche criminale che aveva incontrato durante la missione, e forse il suo passare periodicamente nei dintorni della clinica per bambini per vedere come procedevano i lavori era saltato all’occhio degli abitanti della zona…

\- I rapporti commerciali con il Paese del Vento sono sempre più fitti e la gente parla. A quanto pare il fatto che tu stia proteggendo non solo il Paese del Fuoco, ma anche collaborando con i Paesi vicini migliorando la posizione di Konoha ti ha fatto guadagnare punti amabilità presso i civili e inizia a circolare la voce che tu abbia ereditato il forte senso di giustizia di tuo padre, Fugaku Uchiha.

Sasuke non sapeva bene come commentare: non era abituato a ricevere quelli che sembravano essere complimenti. Tuttavia provò uno strano sentimento di orgoglio e gioia ad essere paragonato a suo padre, il precedente capo della polizia di Konoha.

\- Agisco per proteggere la Foglia. Se nel mentre riesco anche a restaurare il nome degli Uchiha…

_…ne sono più che contento._

\- Sai, Sasuke, quando hai detto di voler partire per un viaggio a tempo indeterminato non ero sicuro fosse una buona idea. Lasciare subito il villaggio poteva dare l’impressione che stessi scappando. Però a quanto pare questo viaggio di redenzione ti sta facendo davvero bene, quindi avevi ragione tu. Ne sono contento.

Il maestro si appoggiò allo schienale della poltrona e sorrise di nuovo sotto la maschera.

\- Dunque?

Sasuke rimase un po’ spiazzato dalla domanda. – Dunque cosa?

\- Hai trovato quello che cercavi?

Sembrava una domanda sincera: il suo maestro si preoccupava ancora del suo vecchio studente problematico. Sasuke pensò che dopotutto si meritava una risposta altrettanto sincera e rifletté: era partito per vedere il mondo degli shinobi con nuovi occhi, ed era riuscito a farlo. Aveva visitato non solo villaggi ninja, ma anche villaggi di civili, vedendone i problemi e aiutando dove poteva.

Aveva avuto anche un sacco di tempo per riflettere sui suoi errori, sul suo passato, sulla sua casata e sulle parole lasciategli da Itachi. Questa riflessione lunga ormai due anni l’aveva portato finalmente ad essere… stabile, oserebbe dire. Aveva messo ordine nella confusione dei suoi ricordi e dei suoi sentimenti, e gli sembrava di essere tornato ad un punto dove poteva affrontare le persone in maniera sincera, senza considerare tutti potenziali nemici o valutarli solo in base a che tornaconto potevano dargli.

Era ancora periodicamente tormentato da sensi di colpa e di non essere degno di poter vivere una vita ordinaria, ma in linea generale si sentiva finalmente una persona _normale_ – per quanto normale uno shinobi di una casata quasi estinta poteva essere. Magari non era ottimista e spensierato come Naruto, ma pensava di essere finalmente capace di rispondere con affetto e non con odio alle persone della sua vita.

\- Sì, penso di averlo trovato.

\- Possiamo considerare il tuo viaggio concluso?

\- …forse sì.

Apparentemente soddisfatto dalla risposta, Kakashi rovistò nel cassetto più basso della sua scrivania e tirò fuori un plico sigillato e una chiave.

\- L’appartamento è lo stesso dell’altra volta. È un po’ impolverato, ma c’è tutto. Qui dentro invece ci sono le informazioni sulla tua eredità, incluso il terreno della zona Uchiha. L’altra volta sembravi di passaggio, ma se mi dici che il viaggio è concluso, ci sono cose che forse dovresti vedere. In quanto capofamiglia, intendo.

\- Capofamiglia…?

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre: non ci aveva mai pensato. Sapeva che il Terzo Hokage aveva congelato (non confiscato) le proprietà della sua famiglia fino alla sua maggiore età, ma troppo preso dalla vendetta se n’era dimenticato. Tempo di diventare maggiorenne ed era sempre stato in giro per il mondo. Si sentì travolto dal peso che quel termine aveva: non era mai stato destinato ad essere il successore a capo della casata, quello era Itachi.

\- Sono l’ultimo degli Uchiha. Che capofamiglia sono, se non c’è più una famiglia di cui essere a capo?

\- Per ora – aggiunse Kakashi con gentilezza.

Sasuke decise di non indulgere in quel pensiero e prese il plico e le chiavi.

\- Goditi il tuo riposo post-missione: ti do due settimane di libertà. In questo periodo di tempo, vorrei che considerassi anche una proposta.

***

\- Sakura.

Un tono di voce basso che conosceva fin troppo bene, ma che non aveva sentito per troppo tempo, le arrivò all’orecchio. Sasuke era lì, all’ingresso della clinica, come se la stesse aspettando. Indossava un mantello scuro e i capelli neri gli erano cresciuti ancora; notò che il suo coprifronte della foglia graffiato gli pendeva da un fianco, simbolo che aveva finalmente fatto pace con il villaggio. Era davvero lui. Il viso le si illuminò.

\- Bentornato a casa, Sasuke-kun!

Era buio, ma Sakura era sicura di non esserselo sognato: vide le labbra di Sasuke piegarsi in un leggero sorriso mentre le rispondeva.

\- Sono a casa.

***

Sakura aveva insistito per passare velocemente a casa di Sasuke per assicurarsi che non fosse eccessivamente polverosa e insalubre.

\- Sono abituato a dormire per terra in mezzo a foreste e sabbia. Un po’ di polvere non mi spaventa.

\- Insisto. Non ho nessuna intenzione di sentirti tossire per una settimana.

Sasuke girò la chiave ed entrò nell’appartamento: doveva ammettere che per quanto flebile, sapeva di appartamento rimasto chiuso troppo a lungo. Mentre Sakura andava ad aprire le finestre lui attivò il contatore, facendo partire l’energia elettrica con uno schiocco.

La stanza era rimasta davvero come l’aveva lasciata – visto che ci aveva speso solo due settimane sei mesi prima, era ordinata e priva di qualsiasi tocco personale. Probabilmente Sakura aveva pensato la stessa cosa perché la vide girarsi intorno alla ricerca di qualcosa che evidentemente non aveva trovato.

\- Ti farò una copia della foto del Team 7 – annunciò.

\- Cosa?

\- Il maestro Kakashi ce l’ha sul tavolo dell’Hokage. Anche Naruto l’ha esposta nella sua nuova casa con Hinata, così come ce l’ho io. Manchi solo tu.

Sasuke non commentò: appendere foto significava fermarsi definitivamente al villaggio. Era il modo di Sakura di controllare le sue intenzioni?

Giusto. Quali erano le sue intenzioni? La proposta di Kakashi gli ronzava in testa.

\- Fa’ come preferisci – rispose lui, facendo finta di non notare il lampo di gioia che aveva visto negli occhi verdi di Sakura.

La ragazza gli propose di cucinare qualcosa, ma giustamente il frigo era spento e vuoto e Sasuke aveva delle remore a trattenerla. Naruto qualche settimana prima gli aveva scritto che Sakura era totalmente assorbita dal lavoro e non dava retta a nessuno sul riposarsi.

_“Ma se glielo chiedi tu di prendersi dei giorni di ferie, forse ti ascolterà. Facci questo favore, Sasuke!”_

Vedendo la ragazza girovagare per la cucina alla ricerca di cibo in scatola, Sasuke iniziava a pensare che chiederle di stare ferma fosse una missione fin troppo difficile anche per lui.

\- Sakura, è parecchio tardi. Torna a casa.

\- Devo ancora cenare anch’io, non mi cambia cucinare per due.

Sasuke fece vagare l’occhio scoperto dai capelli sul viso di Sakura, soffermandosi sulle occhiaie. Non ebbe necessità di dire nulla a riguardo in quanto Sakura arrossì colpevole.

\- Sono solo un po’ stanca, ma non è nulla di che.

\- Ti stai riposando? – le chiese, avvicinandosi al tavolo. Sakura si sedette ridacchiando.

\- Anche Ino e Naruto mi chiedono la stessa cosa di continuo. Vi preoccupate tutti troppo.

Il ragazzo alzò un sopracciglio. _Ne dubito._

\- C’è così tanto da fare! I bambini, il nuovo progetto alla Sabbia, il training dei nuovi medici, poi ci sono le operazioni chirurgiche all’ospedale principale…

\- Quindi la risposta è che non ti stai riposando – commentò lui togliendosi il mantello e lasciandolo sulla seconda sedia vuota.

\- No no, ho due giorni di riposo a settimana come tutti.

\- E quanti ne usi?

Sakura si coprì la bocca con la mano senza rispondere, lievemente imbarazzata.

\- Immaginavo – commentò Sasuke.

Sakura guardò Sasuke dal basso con uno sguardo indecifrabile.

\- Avere lo shinobi che parte per missioni lunghe mesi sgridare me per non prendere giorni di riposo… quand’è stata l’ultima volta che _tu_ sei andato da qualche parte per riposarti?

Sasuke doveva ammettere che se l’era cercata. Si sedette a sua volta al tavolo, sospirando.

\- Probabilmente quel giorno al promontorio – commentò in un impeto di sincerità. Vide Sakura sgranare gli occhi.

\- Ecco! Sono mesi!

Sasuke appoggiò il gomito al tavolo, il viso sul pugno chiuso.

\- Io non uso il mio chakra tutto il giorno tutti i giorni come te.

Sakura si imbronciò lievemente, indicando il Byakugo.

\- Ne ho più che a sufficienza, anche per le emergenze.

Il ragazzo osservò il segno che aveva sulla fronte, lo sguardo leggermente accigliato.

\- Quello è per le emergenze, non per tutti i giorni, o sbaglio?

Sakura si rese conto che non poteva vincere quella battaglia: probabilmente c’era lo zampino di Naruto.

\- Chiudiamo pari? – suggerì con un sorriso timido. Sasuke la guardò: non era un pareggio, stava decisamente vincendo lui.

\- Per questa volta.

Cos’era quella sensazione di familiarità che provava a chiacchierare con Sakura in quella cucina? Si sentì catapultato a quando aveva sette anni e sentiva i suoi genitori parlare in salotto da dietro la porta chiusa. Era questo che voleva dire avere una vita normale? Tornare a casa da lavoro, condividere attorno ad un tavolo le rispettive giornate di lavoro, _scherzare_ su chi sia più stressato…

\- Adesso che sei tornato al villaggio ho modo di usare quei giorni di riposo in maniera adeguata.

Il commento di Sakura lo fece tornare in sé.

\- Tipo?

\- Tipo, portarti da un parrucchiere. Ti sono cresciuti tantissimo i capelli.

Sasuke si toccò istintivamente la nuca, notando che effettivamente erano parecchio lunghi.

\- Hai intenzione di continuare a coprire l’occhio sinistro? – chiese lei leggermente titubante.

\- Ah, sì. Non posso ritirare il rinnegan e attira l’attenzione. Preferisco tenere un basso profilo quando viaggio.

\- È lo stesso motivo per cui non indossi più il simbolo degli Uchiha?

Sasuke alzò le sopracciglia: aveva notato anche quello?

\- Sì – fece una breve pausa cercando le parole – Pensavo di indossarlo solo quando sono al villaggio.

\- Bene. Dovremo quindi andare a comprare qualche vestito nuovo e passare poi in sartoria a far cucire il simbolo Uchiha. Abbiamo già riempito due giorni. O preferisci ti accompagni Naruto?

Sasuke fece roteare gli occhi. – Così da trovarmi l’armadio pieno di arancione? Assolutamente no.

\- Blu e nero?

\- Blu e nero.

\- Bianco? Grigio? Viola?

Sasuke si accigliò e Sakura rise all’espressione. – Scusa, ho capito, basta non sia arancione.

\- Esatto.

Anche Sakura iniziava a sentire la tensione scomparirei: tutta l’insicurezza, l’ansia, anche la rabbia per essere stata lasciata indietro da Sasuke in quei mesi si stava sciogliendo, lentamente ma sicuramente, ad ogni parola di quella discussione. Quand’era stata l’ultima volta che aveva avuto una discussione così triviale con Sasuke? Forse durante le prime missioni di dog sitter o recupero gatti. Sentì il cuore riscaldarsi di gioia al ritrovare quel ragazzo che temeva fosse svanito per sempre.

\- Anche i tuoi capelli sono cresciuti.

Fu il turno di Sakura di toccarsi i capelli e osservarne la lunghezza. – Ah, è vero. Volevo farli crescere.

Sasuke annuì, e a quella vista a Sakura salì un dubbio.

\- È vero, a te piacciono le ragazze con i capelli lunghi.

\- Non ho mai detto una cosa simile.

Sakura sbatté le palpebre perplessa. – Ma ai tempi dell’accademia girava voce…

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi all’obiezione e Sakura capì che quel commento non era mai partito da lui. Le venne da ridere pensando che lei e Ino si erano fatte crescere i capelli sulla base di una voce fasulla.

\- Non importa. Li raccolgo quando sono in ospedale, quindi lunghi o corti non cambia molto, ma le bambine della clinica a volte per giocare li vogliono pettinare, quindi volevo farli crescere un po’… ah, ma a te non interesseranno queste cose.

L’espressione di Sasuke tornò indecifrabile. Appoggiò di nuovo la testa alla mano e la fissò come se stesse cercando qualcosa nel suo viso.

\- Per le bambine della clinica…? È molto da te pensare agli altri.

Sakura arrossì, non sapendo bene come prendere quel commento.

\- È… un complimento?

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre e sembrò improvvisamente conscio di quello che aveva detto.

\- Ah… mh.

Tra lei e Sasuke c’era solo un metro di distanza; da quella posizione Sakura poteva intravedere il rinnegan sotto i capelli corvini, cosa che di solito non riusciva a fare. Voleva spostargli i capelli e vederlo chiaramente. Cosa aveva visto, cosa stava vedendo con quegli occhi? Voleva chiederglielo, come aveva fatto quel giorno al promontorio.

Rimasero a guardarsi per qualche secondo a quel tavolo impolverato. Era come quella volta nel deserto della dimensione parallela di Kaguya: stavano confermando l’esistenza dell’altro con lo sguardo ed era tutto quello che importava. C’era qualcosa di magnetico che nessuno dei due riusciva a spiegarsi. Per un istante, Sasuke sentì l’impulso di toccarla – sfiorarle il braccio, il viso, i capelli, forse le labbra – ma prima che potesse convincersi a fare un passo, Sakura scosse la testa come se si fosse appena svegliata da un sogno.

\- Sono venuta qui per aiutarti a sistemare casa, vediamo se è rimasta una spugna…

\- Davvero, non serve.

\- Allora… - Sakura si guardò in torno, cercando qualcosa di rapido che la facesse sentire utile. Optò per sbattere velocemente il futon fuori dalla finestra e spazzare la polvere depositata sul pavimento della camera: Sakura sapeva che Sasuke era assolutamente indipendente in tutto, però era innegabile che avere due braccia rendeva quelle due operazioni più rapide (non che Sakura glielo avesse fatto notare).

Anche Sasuke alla fine decise di arrendersi, capendo che finché non si fosse sentita utile non se ne sarebbe tornata a casa, quindi la lasciò fare mentre lui passava un panno sui mobili della cucina.

\- Scusa, Sasuke-kun, ma domani devo essere alla clinica presto…

\- Certo.

La salutò sulla porta e la osservò scendere le scale che conducevano al piano di sotto. Si richiuse la porta alle spalle e ci si appoggiò per un minuto. Alla sua destra lo specchio gli rifletteva la sua immagine attuale: effettivamente i capelli erano diventati lunghi. E cos’era quell’accenno di rossore alle orecchie?

Ripensò alla loro chiacchierata, all’inutilità della discussione sui colori, al suo tono di voce mentre parlava del suo lavoro. Bramava altri discorsi così, inutili e banali, solo per condividere del tempo insieme e godere della presenza l’uno dell’altra. Voleva sentirla parlare di più della clinica, delle operazioni, dei problemi e delle gioie di lavoro. E sentiva che con lei si sarebbe sentito a suo agio a condividere i piccoli e grandi eventi delle missioni.

_Sentirmi a mio agio…_

Sasuke si passò la mano sul viso, vagamente sorpreso dalla sua epifania.

_Non è che…_

Adesso il cartello di avviso nella sua mente suonava a sirene spiegate.

***

Tsunade voleva bene alla sua allieva: quando molti anni prima era arrivata alla sua porta chiedendole di renderla sua discepola aveva visto la decisione di voler superare i propri limiti. Probabilmente essere nello stesso team di Naruto Uzumaki e Sasuke Uchiha doveva essere stato allo stesso temposia rassicurante che stressante. Dalle storie che aveva sentito, i due ragazzi da giovani erano sempre stati protettivi nei suoi confronti; allo stesso tempo, però, vedere come migliorassero in fretta l’aveva gettata in uno stato di insicurezza riguardo le proprie capacità.

Tuttavia, anche Sakura aveva un notevole talento, soprattutto considerando che al contrario degli Uchiha e Uzumaki – o anche Tsunade stessa, nipote del primo Hokage – non veniva da una famiglia benedetta da poteri straordinari. Tutti i progressi che Sakura aveva fatto erano tutti merito suo, nessun chakra sovrannaturale o poteri oculari. Era solo tanta intelligenza e cara vecchia buona volontà di rimboccarsi le maniche. Un po’ la figlia che non aveva mai avuto, Tsunade voleva vederla felice.

Ecco perché per tanto tempo non aveva capito la sua ossessione per Sasuke e avrebbe preferito che si innamorasse di chiunque altro. Non perché Sasuke fosse un cattivo ragazzo in sé – _beh,_ non era neanche l’uomo più spensierato del pianeta, ma capiva che non l’aveva mai conosciuto prima di tutto quel caos; dopotutto, anche Orochimaru era stato un bambino piacevole prima di diventare l’uomo ossessionato dalla vita eterna che tutti conoscevano. Però se Sakura si fosse infatuata di qualcuno che fosse al villaggio più di un giorno all’anno…

Per distrarla dallo stress lavorativo del centro terapeutico per bambini, Tsunade invitava Sakura periodicamente a bere fuori con lei. Era stata una di quelle uscite che Sakura le aveva chiesto di scommettere contro di lei, e da quella richiesta Tsunade aveva capito che quella che lei pensava fosse una semplice infatuazione si era trasformata in qualcosa di diverso molto tempo addietro.

\- Continua a combattere, Sakura. In fatto di uomini non posso davvero darti una mano.

\- Allora, scommetti contro di me.

\- Scommettere?

\- Scommetti che la mia vita amorosa sarà un disastro. Le tue scommesse vanno sempre a finire male.

Tsunade aveva sorriso tutta orgogliosa.

\- Va bene, lo farò.

Non era molto sicura su cosa avrebbe dovuto scommettere: la sua ultima scommessa con Jiraya non era andata bene. E quell’uomo le mancava ogni giorno… e non sarebbe mai più tornato, altro che una volta all’anno. Davvero, non voleva che Sakura finisse per sperimentare anche quel genere di dolore.

_Dev’essere il contrario di quello che desidera, vero?_

Aveva così deciso che avrebbe scommesso che Sasuke non avrebbe mai messo a tacere i propri demoni e non l’avrebbe mai ricambiata. Le si strinse il cuore solo a pensare di augurarle una cosa del genere, ma Sakura aveva ragione: dopotutto, lei perdeva sempre.

Quando quel pomeriggio aveva visto non senza stupore un ragazzo vestito di nero e dallo sguardo fin troppo serio insegnare ai bambini dell’ospedale a lanciare gli shuriken di legno sotto lo sguardo soddisfatto di Sakura, pensò che forse per una volta la sua sfortuna nel gioco poteva aver fruttato qualcosa di buono.

***

La sera prima Sakura aveva insistito che Sasuke venisse a trovarla in ospedale almeno una volta.

\- È un centro per bambini e io sono palesemente un adulto.

\- Vengono anche adulti di tanto in tanto!

\- Non penso di essere il genere di persona che può dare una buona impressione in un luogo del genere…

\- Sciocchezze!

Un lampo di dubbio aveva percorso gli occhi di Sasuke e una domanda inespressa - _…vuoi per caso psicanalizzarmi?!_ – sembrava aver raggiunto Sakura nonostante tutto. La ragazza aveva riso, immaginando l’obiezione.

\- Anche Naruto viene di tanto in tanto a giocare con i bambini. Non voglio farti nulla, tranquillo.

\- Non… stavo pensando… – aveva iniziato Sasuke, non del tutto sicuro di come poter controbattere. Certo, se anche il perdente andava lì periodicamente, poteva andarci anche lui. E poi era curioso di vedere il luogo di lavoro di Sakura.

\- E va bene. – aveva confermato con un sospiro.

\- Che ne dici di domani? Di solito il mercoledì fanno attività fisica.

Il ragazzo aveva borbottato un assenso e, come promesso, il giorno dopo si era diretto al centro terapeutico poco distante da casa sua.

Fin dalla porta si era sentito a disagio. Non era un grande amante degli ospedali e l’ultima volta che aveva avuto a che fare con dei bambini era stato… quando? Non se lo ricordava nemmeno.

Il centro era nuovo e decisamente colorato: tavoli e sedie a dimensione di bambino e adulto erano ben distribuiti, creando un luogo caloroso e bilanciato. Ben poco faceva pensare ad un ospedale, sembrava di più un centro ricreativo.

Le infermiere dietro la reception lo guardarono perplesse: non era sicuro l’avessero riconosciuto, e anche se fosse, si stavano probabilmente chiedendo cosa ci facesse lì. Se lo stava chiedendo anche lui, dopotutto.

\- Buongiorno. Signor…?

\- …Uchiha.

\- Ah, certo, la dottoressa Haruno ci ha detto che sarebbe arrivato. In fondo a destra, la dottoressa è con i bambini nel giardino interno.

\- Grazie. – rispose, dileguandosi dalla reception il prima possibile.

_Dottoressa Haruno…_

Se ai tempi dell’accademia gli avessero detto che quella ragazzina che pretendeva sempre di sedersi al suo fianco e che lo fissava con occhi sognanti di continuo sarebbe diventata medico, non ci avrebbe creduto. Si guardò intorno, rendendosi conto che tutto quello che vedeva era stato messo in piedi dalla sua vecchia compagna di team: doveva essere stato un lavoraccio, ma traspirava solo gioia. Era genuinamente contento che il suo progetto si fosse evoluto così bene.

I corridoi erano decorati dai disegni dei bambini divisi per tema. Sasuke rallentò per guardarne qualcuno: “i miei amici”, “il mio cibo preferito”, “animali esotici”, “il mio sogno nel cassetto”. Erano tutti temi positivi e i disegni differivano nell’uso dei colori in base al bambino: più solari, più cupi. Il ragazzo si chiese se l’esporre anche le composizioni più serie non fosse una parte della terapia, qualcosa come affrontare il problema invece che nasconderlo o simile.

In qualche disegno vedeva una figura ricorrente dai capelli rosa e camice bianco che identificò come Sakura; la trovò nelle zone “il mio sogno” e “il mio idolo”. Il ragazzo sorrise internamente all’idea che fosse così amata dai bambini che cercava di aiutare.

Finalmente raggiunse la porta a vetri alla fine del corridoio che dava direttamente nel giardino interno. Non appena la aprì venne travolto da schiamazzi e urla di bambini che giocavano contenti.

Si guardò intorno osservando la scena: si ricordò dei primi giorni all’accademia, quando aveva ancora una famiglia e giocava ancora spensierato con gli altri bambini. Un moto di nostalgia – per una volta più dolceamaro che doloroso – gli fece visita.

\- E tu chi sei?

Sasuke si voltò verso l’origine della voce: era un ragazzino dai capelli e occhi castani, di circa dieci anni, che di fianco a lui lo stava osservando con sguardo sospettoso.

\- Cerco Sakura.

Il bambino strinse gli occhi all’estraneo che chiamava la _dottoressa Sakura_ per nome.

\- È educazione dire il proprio nome quando viene chiesto – borbottò lui lievemente imbronciato.

Sasuke lo osservò, ignorando l’obiezione. Il ragazzino alla fine indicò un gruppo di persone davanti a loro.

\- La dottoressa è laggiù…

Sakura stava tenendo d’occhio un gruppo di ragazzini di circa 6-9 anni mentre si allenavano con gli shuriken; nell’avvicinarsi, notò che stava anche tenendo in braccio una bambina più piccola, di circa 4 anni.

\- Ah, Sasuke-kun! – lo salutò quando si accorse della sua presenza. Lui rispose con un cenno del capo, il ragazzino castano che continuava a fissarlo di sbieco. Perché la dottoressa usava _-kun_ con lui? Si conoscevano bene?

\- Vedo che hai già conosciuto Tomo-kun.

\- Più o meno.

\- Chi è questo tizio? Non ha voluto dirmi il nome, è completamente vestito di nero in una giornata così calda…

Sasuke sbatté le palpebre a quell’analisi. Non era sbagliata, in effetti, però sentirsi chiamare “tizio” da un ragazzino…

Sakura rise. – Non preoccuparti, Tomo-kun. È un mio amico. Eravamo in team insieme.

Anche gli altri bambini, incuriositi dal nuovo arrivato e dalla frase appena detta dalla ragazza, smisero di allenarsi e si avvicinarono, circondandoli.

\- Era in Team con la dottoressa e il Signor Naruto?

\- Allora dev’essere fortissimo!

\- Perché non l’ho mai visto al villaggio?

\- È veramente di Konoha?

\- Perché indossa un mantello?

\- Come ti chiami?

\- È quello che Naruto chiama “idiota”?

Sasuke si sentì travolto dalle domande che provenivano da mille direzioni diverse e guardò Sakura in cerca di aiuto, incapace di capire come comportarsi. Poteva distruggere un meteorite con un Chidori, ma i bambini non erano la sua specialità. Sakura sorrise benevola mentre cambiava braccio con cui sosteneva la bambina.

\- Si chiama Sasuke ed è fortissimo. Si è diplomato col massimo dei voti nel mio anno.

\- Ma Naruto non aveva detto di essere lui il primo della classe?

\- Casomai l’ultimo della classe – corresse Sasuke, esprimendosi per la prima volta dopo essersi avvicinato ai bambini.

\- Non ci credo, la dottoressa era sicuramente molto più intelligente di te! Lei è intelligentissima! – si imbronciò una ragazzina dai capelli biondi.

\- Ah, no, era davvero Sasuke-kun il primo della classe! – disse Sakura ridacchiando.

\- È vero, è la più intelligente del team. _Soprattutto_ più di Naruto. – rispose invece Sasuke con apparente indifferenza, e la ragazzina bionda si illuminò come se avesse appena detto che c’era torta per tutti. Dalla reazione Sasuke immaginò fosse l’autrice del disegno che rappresentava Sakura come il proprio idolo.

Il giovane vide Sakura arrossire al complimento e Tomo-kun, che adesso si era frapposto tra lui e Sakura, osservarlo ancora più accigliato. A Sasuke balenò in testa che stesse agendo come protettore nei confronti della ragazza contro lo sconosciuto vestito di nero.

 _Beh, ha sicuramente un buon istinto,_ pensò amaramente.

\- Sasuke-kun, perché non mostri ai bambini qualche tecnica con gli shuriken?

\- Cosa?

\- Casualmente si stavano allenando tutti con gli shuriken, e tu sei uno specialista nello shurikenjutsu, no? Mostragli come fai a deviare la traiettoria, sono sicura gli piacerà.

Sasuke fece per ribattere che non aveva intenzione di usare le tecniche degli shuriken degli Uchiha come spettacolo di prestigio, ma gli cadde lo sguardo sui bambini che lo stavano fissando pieni di aspettative. Quegli occhi gli ricordarono come guardava gli allenamenti con i kunai di Itachi, rapito ed emozionato dal talento del fratello, sognando di diventare anche lui bravo così. Si chiese come avrebbe reagito se Itachi gli avesse detto che non poteva restare a vedere i suoi allenamenti. Sospirò.

\- E va bene…

Si posizionò davanti ai bersagli collocati a semicerchio e raccolse alcuni shuriken dalla borsa sotto il mantello. Lanciò il primo in linea retta diretto al bersaglio davanti a sé, che colpì il centro, per poi lanciarne altri due con traiettoria curva due bersagli più a destra: anche questi andarono a segno. Infine lanciò gli ultimi due in rapida sequenza facendo sì che il secondo shuriken colpisse il primo, facendo deviare il colpo di novanta gradi e colpendo il centro del bersaglio alla sua estrema destra.

\- Queste sono le tre tecniche base – annunciò voltandosi, per trovare un gruppo di ragazzini che trattenevano il fiato e lo guardavano rapiti.

\- Figo!

\- Come ci sei riuscito?

\- Che precisione!

\- Insegnami come fare!

Un paio di ragazzini gli si fiondarono sulle gambe richiedendo la sua attenzione immediata per diventare suoi discepoli di shurikenjutsu. Anche Tomo-kun sembrava vagamente impressionato, e la ragazzina che aveva Sakura come idolo sembrava averlo riconosciuto come qualcuno che sì, forse non era bravo come la dottoressa, ma era degno di essere stato suo compagno di team.

Alzò gli occhi a Sakura, ancora vagamente perplesso da quella reazione. Lei gli sorrise facendogli un cenno con la testa, incitandolo a rispondere a quelle richieste.

L’idea che forse non era così casuale che stessero giocando con gli shuriken quel giorno si fece strada nella mente di Sasuke: probabilmente era il piano di Sakura fin dall’inizio, far sì che si sentisse utile e a suo agio anche dentro il villaggio, avere a che fare con persone che non lo considerassero solo come criminale.

Possibilmente, sentirsi anche se per poco un modello per bambini che condividevano le sue stesse ferite.

Le labbra serrate, lievemente imbarazzato dall’essere caduto così facilmente nella bonaria trappola di Sakura, decise di rimanere ancora un po’ lì a seguire i loro allenamenti con gli shuriken di legno. Si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso soddisfatto quando un paio di ragazzini – tra cui la bambina bionda – riuscirono ad applicare l’effetto di curva allo shuriken e colpire i bordi del bersaglio.

\- Allora? – chiese dopo un po’ Sakura, avvicinandosi al ragazzo.

\- Mh.

La ragazza si sporse per scrutarlo in viso. Sasuke ricambiò lo sguardo, osservando il sorriso fiorire sul viso della ragazza.

\- Ti stai divertendo.

\- Non so se chiamarlo divertimento…

\- Avanti, sii onesto per una volta!

Sakura gli posò una mano sulla spalla e Sasuke sentì un brivido percorrergli la pelle. La guardò negli occhi, scorgendo solo il calore che aveva già visto al promontorio sul mare. Fece correre lo sguardo sui ragazzini che saltellavano contenti quando riuscivano a colpire un bersaglio.

\- Immagino sia… rasserenante.

Sakura rise e si voltò a guardare i bambini. – Rasserenante? Beh, direi che mi accontenterò.

In quello la ragazzina bionda si avvicinò a Sasuke correndo.

\- Signor Sasuke! Mi puoi mostrare di nuovo come fare per colpire lo shuriken? Posso usare due mani?

Con la coda dell’occhio vide Sakura sgranare leggermente gli occhi alla richiesta, ma non ebbe tempo di indagare in quanto la bambina iniziò a strattonargli il mantello.

\- Certo… – disse il ragazzo afferrando i due shuriken di legno che gli stava porgendo.

Sakura rimase ad osservare Sasuke che si era inginocchiato al livello della bambina e le stava mostrando quanto aspettare prima di lanciare il secondo shuriken. La bambina tornò ad allenarsi, senza avere grande successo, ma comunque determinata a farcela prima che il sole tramontasse.

\- Sasuke-kun, potresti avere un talento nascosto per i bambini – disse Sakura con un sorriso scherzoso.

\- Io? – chiese sorpreso.

Sakura annuì. – Lei è Akari-chan.

Sasuke rifletté qualche secondo. Akari… dove aveva sentito quel nome?

\- La bambina della Sabbia che parlava solo con te? – disse aggrottando le sopracciglia. Adesso che aveva collegato i puntini, aveva senso che Akari stravedesse per Sakura.

\- Esatto – rispose Sakura. – Adesso parla con i bambini, ma prima di oggi si è sempre rifiutata di parlare con uomini adulti. Penso che abbia a che fare con il suo trauma. Però adesso è venuta a chiamarti: deve averti preso in simpatia.

Sasuke guardò Akari correre verso i bersagli con altri due bambini per raccogliere i vari shuriken di legno caduti. A vederla così sembrava l’immagine della gioia, non sembrava avere nessun problema a parlare con qualcuno.

\- Ti sei ricordato di Akari-chan – commentò dopo qualche secondo Sakura, non celando una punta di sorpresa.

\- Certo.

Sakura sapeva che Sasuke aveva un’ottima memoria, ma che si ricordasse quella storiella di poca rilevanza che aveva raccontato al compleanno di Ino mesi e mesi prima era effettivamente prodigioso.

Sentendosi osservato, Sasuke voltò leggermente la testa ad osservarla col suo occhio color onice.

\- Ricordo tutto quello che mi hai detto.

Il tono era calmo, come se stesse dicendo qualcosa di ovvio. Sakura sentì il cuore esploderle a quelle parole.

Lentamente, la sua mente le propose altri fatti: le noci, i complimenti per la clinica alla Sabbia… a quanto pareva ricordava tutto il fiume di parole che gli riversava addosso.

Sakura schiuse le labbra sorpresa in cerca di una risposta, e ancora i loro sguardi si allacciarono com’era successo la sera prima. La ragazza stava per rispondergli quando alcune bambine lo circondarono chiedendo l’attenzione dell’Uchiha.

\- Signor Sasuke! Insegna anche a noi! Non solo ad Akari-chan!

La sorpresa di Sakura si trasformò in divertimento nel vedere il ragazzo a disagio circondato da bambine adoranti: a quanto pare, alcune cose non cambiavano col tempo.

***

Kakashi richiamò Sasuke al proprio ufficio l’ultimo giorno di riposo; tuttavia quando si presentò, l’Hokage non era lì. Perplesso, Sasuke rimase in attesa: possibile che il suo vecchio maestro avesse ripreso l’abitudine di arrivare tardi?

Nell’attesa girò intorno alla scrivania, osservando le foto nascoste da pile di documenti. Come gli aveva detto Sakura, c’era la foto fatta il giorno in cui il Team 7 era stato formato. Nell’analizzare le loro figure più giovani, cominciò ad apprezzare l’idea della ragazza di fargli un duplicato. Chissà dov’era finita la sua vecchia foto?

\- Yo!

Dopo qualche minuto di attesa il maestro entrò dal finestrone dietro la scrivania dell’Hokage.

\- Sul serio? Anche da Hokage?

\- Ero solo uscito a prendere una boccata d’aria sulla terrazza qui sopra. Qui è pieno di polvere e fogli!

In silenzio, Sasuke si spostò di nuovo di fronte al tavolo e attese pazientemente che il suo vecchio maestro gli spiegasse perché l’aveva chiamato.

\- Mi dispiace richiamarti subito all’azione, ma ho una missione che solo tu puoi compiere.

\- Di cosa si tratta?

\- Voglio che tu vada alle rovine del Villaggio di Uzushio a cercare una tecnica di sigillo segreta del clan Uzumaki.

\- Non dovrebbe andarci Naruto, se è degli Uzumaki?

\- Naruto non ha mai ereditato le conoscenze del clan. È una tecnica antica mai tramandata oralmente e leggenda vuole che sia andata perduta secoli fa, ma dev’essere custodita da qualche parte. Purtroppo come sai il villaggio è completamente distrutto e gli Anbu non sono riusciti a trovarla, ma il tuo Sharingan potrebbe vedere più di occhi normali.

Sasuke iniziava a capire dove il maestro volesse andare a parare.

\- Quindi o non esiste, o è già stata trafugata. E se si parla di ninjutsu perduti…

\- …Orochimaru è il nostro uomo – concluse Kakashi. – Inoltre se non sbaglio, una Uzumaki era una tua compagna di team.

Si riferiva a Karin. L’aveva scoperto anche lui solo per caso, quando il Secondo Hokage l’aveva riconosciuta. A quanto pare aveva un destino di essere perennemente inseguito dagli Uzumaki.

\- Quindi vuoi che vada da Orochimaru, e se non lo sa lui, chiedere a Karin. Poi andare direttamente al villaggio.

Kakashi sorrise sotto la maschera. – Vedo che non hai perso la tua mente analitica.

\- A cosa serve questo jutsu? Perché non basta uno degli altri?

\- La seconda parte della missione te la spiegherò quando tornerai al villaggio col rotolo – commentò semplicemente il maestro appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia. – Anche perché se non lo troviamo, dovremo cambiare tutto il piano.

A Sasuke non piaceva restare all’oscuro delle cose, ma una missione era una missione: gli bastava sapere cosa fare.

\- Ho capito. Partirò domani.

Kakashi mugugnò, e Sasuke capì che non aveva finito.

\- Cosa c’è?

\- Partirai lunedì.

\- Perché?

\- Questa volta Sakura verrà con te e voglio lasciarle qualche giorno per prepararsi.

\- _Sakura_?

\- Pensi davvero che questa volta ti lascerà partire senza seguirti?

\- È una missione di recupero, posso farcela da solo.

\- Mh… non sappiamo cosa vi aspetta a Uzushio. Gira voce che alcuni ninja fuggitivi si aggirino nella zona. Avrei voluto chiedere a Naruto di accompagnarti, ma non solo temo che passiate tutto il tempo a litigare…

Kakashi ignorò volontariamente il suono irritato proveniente dal suo allievo.

\- …ma d’ora in poi vorrei che vi alternaste: quando uno è fuori dal villaggio, l’altro resta in zona. Con quel meteorite penso abbiamo visto tutti come siate il sistema di protezione più efficace della Foglia.

\- Sakura ha il suo lavoro qui. Assegna qualcun altro.

\- Vero – confermò Kakashi – Ma negli ultimi mesi ha lavorato per rendere la clinica indipendente e poter tornare in missione. È stata lei a chiedere di tornare sul campo qualche settimana fa. Dice di non voler “perdere il tocco nell’attacco”.

Sasuke rimase in silenzio: non trovava nessun’altra obiezione accettabile.

\- Questa mi sembra l’occasione ideale: tu avrai il supporto di una jonin della Foglia e ninja medico, e lei potrà tornare in missione e sgranchirsi. E poi sapendo che ci sei tu intorno sono sicuro tornerà sana e salva.

Kakashi sorrise di nuovo sotto la maschera e Sasuke era sicuro di aver intravisto malizia nei suoi occhi.

\- E va bene. Partirò lunedì.

\- Ottimo. Perché a minuti arriverà qui in ufficio e le spiegherò la missione. Per quanto riguarda la mia proposta della settimana scorsa…

Kakashi fissò Sasuke, che rimase impassibile.

\- Data la situazione, ti darò più tempo. Quando tornerai al villaggio mi darai la tua risposta.

Sasuke fece per ribattere, ma qualcuno bussò alla porta.

\- A quanto pare la mia allieva è puntuale come sempre!

\- A differenza del maestro… - sussurrò Sasuke voltandosi verso l’uscita, la voce sufficientemente alta per essere udito dall’Hokage.

Quando Sakura entrò nella stanza e trovò Kakashi che rideva e Sasuke con sguardo rassegnato, si chiese che momento maestro-allievo si forse persa.

***

Ovviamente il giorno della partenza avevano il corteo d’onore a salutarli.

O meglio, a salutare _lei_. Sasuke sapeva benissimo che nessuno era lì specificatamente per lui – o al massimo era lì solo per gettargli un’occhiata sospettosa o una minaccia più o meno velata di non farla piangere e stare attento che non si ferisse.

\- Sono capacissima di difendermi da sola!

\- Ma certo, Sakura-chan! – aveva risposto Naruto all’istante intimidito dal pugno alzato della compagna di team.

\- Hinata! – chiamò invece lei, ignorando completamente l’amico per abbracciare la ragazza – Per un po’ non potremo più fare le nostre cene tra ragazze, ma scrivimi!

Sasuke lanciò un’occhiata a Naruto per capire cosa si fosse perso, al che l’amico rispose con un semplice “Saku-Ino-Hina”. Kakashi interruppe il momento delle due ragazze schiarendosi la gola.

\- Mi raccomando, controlla che Sasuke mandi qualche rapporto di tanto in tanto.

Sakura annuì vigorosamente e Sasuke sospirò.

\- Sasuke – lo chiamò Naruto con voce bassa.

\- Cosa c’è?

Naruto lo fissò senza parlare per qualche secondo, probabilmente indeciso su come formulare la propria minaccia in modo convincente, ma optò per sospirare anche lui.

\- Sei un bastardo, ma non sei uno stupido. Sono sicuro tu sappia cosa voglia dirti.

Sasuke assottigliò gli occhi. Sì, ne aveva una vaga idea. Spostò lo sguardo su Sakura che lo stava fissando a sua volta.

\- È ora di partire, Sasuke-kun!

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie per aver letto il primo capitolo!  
> La storia è nata dall'aver finalmente letto alcune light novels di Naruto, e l'evoluzione del rapporto tra Sasuke e Sakura mi ha colpito così tanto che la mia mente ha deciso di riempire i buchi fino a raggiungere l'immagine di Sasuke Padre Di Famiglia Innamorato (!!) che c'è nell'ultima novel uscita l'anno scorso.  
> Sono voluta partire reinterpretando la scena finale della light novel "Sakura's Story" (il "Sono a casa/bentornato a casa") e citando il pezzo di storia con Kido che rapisce Sakura per lo sharingan di Sasuke: dato che la storia esiste già non ho voluto dilungarmi sui dettagli, ma la trovate tutta in quel romanzo!  
> Volendo seguire la linea del tempo canon, questo primo capitolo non ha molta azione, ma non preoccupatevi: i combattimenti arriveranno! 
> 
> È la prima fanfic a capitoli che scrivo dopo anni di stop e la prima pubblicata qui; attendo commenti e critiche costruttive!  
> 


End file.
